No todos los príncipes son azules
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Él nunca lo vio venir y a pesar de todas las señales de peligro siempre se repetía una y otra vez "Todo estará bien, todo estará bien..." pero no importaba porque definitivamente no era una delicada princesa y lo ultimo que necesitaba en su vida era a un príncipe azul. [AU] [AkuKami] [OsoKara] *Muerte de un personaje*
1. Chapter 1

Ok! este es un pequeño proyecto de long-fic que tenia pensado desde hace mucho mucho tiempo :3

Espero que lo disfruten porque realmente no he visto mucho –casi nada– de esta pareja tan completamente opuesta x3

ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro :3 solo busco entretenerlos :D

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

El incesante sonido de las teclas de la computadora resonaba con un potente eco en la vacía habitación. Por el enorme ventanal de vidrio se podia apreciar los ultimos rastros de luz solar antes de que todo quedara sumido en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada unicamente por la luz artificial de las farolas; _tap, tap, tap, tap,_ el repiqueteo sonaba constante y tomaba velocidad a medida que avanzaba. Kamimatsu Nojima era el único ser viviente que se encontraba en esa oficina aún y cuando su turno realmente había acabado hace aproximadamente dos horas. _Tic-tac, tic-tac,_ el reloj sonaba mezclandose con el sonido de las teclas creando una pequeña orquesta para un solo espectador.

Los dorados ojos de Kamimatsu miraban la resplandeciente pantalla de la computadora frente a él atentos a terminar aquel informe; de vez en vez parpadeaba repetidas veces para despejar a sus ojos del ardor de haber estado casi diez horas seguidas expuestos a la luz de aquel aparato pero ¿Qué podia hacer? En casa había cuentas que pagar y sobre todo –lo mas importante– bocas que alimentar, tres para ser mas exactos. Cuando puso el punto final al último parrafo se permitió estirar su adolorida espalda mientras escuchaba como sus vertebras, una por una, tronaban pidiendo clemencia; a paso veloz guardó el archivo que tenia que entregar a primera hora mañana y se dispuso a irse de una vez por todas a su casa.

El enorme edificio donde trabajaba lucía tan lugubre por las noches, normalmente las luces eran apagadas casi en su totalidad con la esperanza de ahorrar un poco de dinero al gastar menos energia electrica, por desgracia para Kamimatsu eso significaba que el elevador había quedado tambien fuera de servicio y debía tomar las escaleras para bajar unos cinco pisos en –casi– plena oscuridad. Sonrió levemente, no era problema pues al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado; los solitarios pasillos resonaban al compas de sus pasos mientras a lo lejos divisaba la enorme puerta de salida, se despidió del guardia de seguridad con una sonrisa y tomando fuertemente su maletin entre sus brazos emprendió el rumbo hacia su casa.

La fresca brisa de la noche le daba de lleno en el rostro mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de la ciudad; tarareaba una canción que había escuchado de uno de esos programas infantiles que su pequeño Jyushimatsu veía con regularidad, se preguntó si sus hermanitos ya se encontrarían durmiendo pero lo mas probable era que si debido a lo tarde que era aunque, de vez en cuando, Karamatsu solía recibirlo en la sala sentado medio adormilado en el sofa. Siguió caminando un tramo más cuando un ruido, mas bien un quejido, proveniente de uno de los tantos callejones que rodeaban los edificios capturó su atención.

" _Puede que solo fuera mi imaginación_ " meditaba parado a la entrada de aquel callejón sin decidir si seguir su camino o entrar a investigar. El quejido volvió a escucharse esta vez más fuerte y en un tono más lastimero, Kamimatsu no lo pensó mas y rapidamente tomó su telefono para poder guiarse entre la oscuridad del lugar pero un gruñido molesto hizo que se detuviera abruptamente _"¿Un perro?"_ Tenía sentido, puede que tal vez alguien hubiera herido al pobre animal y hubiera tenido que ir hasta ese callejón buscando un refugio, la sola idea hizo que su corazón se sobrecogiera enormemente. Siguió alumbrando esta vez completamente decidido a encontrar al animalito pero con lo único que se topó entre toda esa oscuridad fue un par de ojos de un color tan rojo como la sangre misma.

La mirada escarlata era penetrante y pesada, cuando Kamimatsu pudo salir de su estupor descubrió que aquel quejido tan lastimero no era de un animal si no que le pertenecia a una persona. El joven, pues parecía tener mas o menos su misma edad, vestía una sudadera negra con unos jeans de color azul oscuro, los tenis gastados y sucios además de tener el cabello completamente revuelto, tenía el labio inferior partido y un visible rastro de sangre escurría sin cesar por su –posiblemente rota– nariz, lo que llamó la atención de Kamimatsu fue que a pesar de todas las heridas en su cuerpo el joven lo miraba como si en cualquier momento le fuera a saltar a la yugular. Con cuidado se acercó lo mas despacio que pudo pero otro gruñido proveniente del de negro lo frenó de nuevo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con suavidad.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Me encuentro de maravilla! – escupió con sarcasmo y con la voz algo gangosa; efectivamente su nariz estaba rota. – Pierdete idiota.

– No te ves muy bien – suprimió una risilla al ver el rostro enfurruñado del otro, le recordaba tanto a Choromatsu cuando hacia un berrinche. – Solo quiero ayudar.

– ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! – trató de levantarse pero sus pies no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. – ¡Largate!

– Pero estas sangrando demaciado… puedo oler la sangre desde donde estoy – su tono preocupado hizo que el de negro se le quedara mirando por varios segundos.

– ¿Y? ¿Quieres que te de un premio por haberte dado cuenta o qué? – Kamimatsu se acercó de nuevo y cuando estuvo a un paso del otro se agachó lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos.

– Quiero que me dejes ayudarte – Dorado contra rubí, ninguno bajaba la mirada y parecía que lo que pasaba a su alrededor no existía para ellos. – Por favor.

El de negro no dijo nada, solo comenzó a mascullar insultos en voz baja. Kamimatsu lo tomó como un "si" y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios ayudó al otro a levantarse, al parecer su rostro no era lo único dañado pues al juntar sus cuerpos para ayudarlo a caminar pudo sentir como el caracteristico olor a oxido de la sangre incrementaba y la parcial humedad en la tela negra de la sudadera. Ademas de que a cada paso que daba el de negro ahogaba una mueca de dolor en su lastimado rostro.

– Tu nombre – habló el de negro cortando el silencio que se habia formado entre ellos desde que abandonaron el callejón.

– ¿Qué? –Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

– ¡Que me digas tu nombre, maldición! – volteó la mirada para no mostrar el leve sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. – E-es para poder insultarte mejor.

– Kamimatsu Nojima – le sonrió cariñosamente – ¿Y el tuyo?

– Akumatsu – contestó en un hilo de voz, aquel gesto tan dulce lo habia dejado atontado pero casi al segundo sonrió de manera altanera retomando de nuevo su actitud arisca – pero para ti soy el gran y todo poderoso Akumatsu ¿Entendiste?

Kamimatsu asintió un par de veces mordiendose el interior de la mejilla para no comenzar a reirse. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Kamimatsu pero ahora el ambiente se sentía diferente, era mas liviano y ambos no sabían como explicarlo; cuando por fin entraron al departamento el de ojos dorados recostó con cuidado al de negro en el sofa agradeciendo infinitamente que sus hermanos se encontraran en su habitación pues no sabria darles una explicación coherente –sobre todo a Choromatsu– de porque habia llevado a un sujeto desconocido con cara de asesino, ademas cubierto de sangre, a su hogar.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y corrió al baño por el botiquin de primeros auxilios. Fue precisamente ahí, al verse reflejado en el espejo del lavamanos, que reparó por primera vez en que su camisa blanca se encontraba cubierta de sangre; Akumatsu descansaba en el sofa con los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía horrores ademas de que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Se sobresalto un poco al sentir una mano acariciarle su revuelto cabello, aquello se sentia tan bien que estaba seguro que caeria dormido en cualquier momento.

– Necesito que te quites la sudadera y el pantalon – escuchó la preocupada voz de Kamimatsu como un susurro lejano ¡Joder! De verdad iba a quedarse dormido.

– ¡Que atrevido! si apenas nos estamos conociendo, al menos invitame un café primero – bromeó adormilado, realmente habia perdido mucha sangre.

– Akumatsu…

– Gran y todo poderoso Akumatsu – le interrumpio abriendo por fin los ojos mientras se incorporaba mejor en el sofa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Dilo

– ¿Podria el oh gran y todo poderoso Akumatsu quitarse la ropa para que pueda curarle las heridas como es debido? – sonaba exactamente como una madre regañando a su hijo por lo que el de negro no pudo evitar reirse.

Con cuidado Akumatsu se quitó la sudadera dejando al descubierto su pecho surcado por varias cicatrices pasadas y varios cortes recientes que aun estaban abiertos y por los cuales brotaba algo de sangre pero el peor de todos definitivamente era el que le habian hecho en la zona del vientre, una enorme linea horizontal que, sin necesidad de acercarse, se podia ver que era algo profunda. Los dorados ojos de Kamimatsu lo miraron con preocupacion, al parecer era peor de lo que habia imaginado en un principio, tomo el botiquin y mojo un pequeño algodón con alcohol para comenzar a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas. El de negro se quejó por el ardor pero no se movio, estaba completamente absorto mirando el rostro del de blanco.

Tenia el cabello negro y pulcramente peinado, las cejas delgadas y una nariz respingada, de rostro ligeramente redondo y con unas curiosas orejas un tanto mas grandes pero que no le quitaban encanto, lo mejor de todo sin duda eran sus ojos, Akumatsu estaba seguro que no habia visto en su vida un color tan atrayente como el que esas orbes doradas tenian, sobre todo porque al mirarlas uno podia perderse en la tranquilidad que emanaba de ellas, lo unico que podía opacar el brillo de esos ojos eran las ligeras ojeras y la sensación de cansancio que se percibía en aquel –asquerosamente– perfecto rostro. Una nueva descarga de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como Kamimatsu curaba la herida de su vientre.

– Y… ¿Sueles ser asi de estupidamente amable con todos los vagabundos heridos que te encuentras en la calle o es que hoy estaba de suerte? – Kamimatsu sonrió mientras terminaba de vendar el vientre del otro.

– Eres el primer herido que me encuentro en la calle. – Y era verdad, su hobby no era precisamente ir buscando gente moribunda en los callejones, con trabajo y apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de él y de sus hermanos menores. – No sabia que eras un vagabundo.

– No lo soy – puso la mejor cara de psicopata que tenia mientras trataba de hacer que su voz sonara lo mas amenazante posible – en realidad soy un asesino serial que busca a su proxima victima que fue demaciado ingenua como para llevarlo hasta su casa.

El de blanco nego un par de veces pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ya era muy tarde por lo cual le indicó a Akumatsu que si queria quedarse esa noche en su departamento era libre de hacerlo pero que él debia irse ya a dormir pues solo tenia unas pocas horas de descanso antes de levantarse y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo que sus hermanos llevaban a la escuela ademas de arreglarse para ir a trabajar y entregar el importante informe de contabilidad bancaria en el cual habia estado trabajando desde ayer sin parar.

– Es enserio ¿Sueles ser asi de estupidamente amable con todos? – el de negro aun no se lo podia creer. Jamas, nunca, en todo lo que habia sido su entera vida alguien lo habia tratado con tanta amabilidad como Kamimatsu, normalmente huian de él por su apariencia amenazadora, ademas de su enorme historial delictivo – ¡Hey! Que no miento con lo de ser un asesino psicopata.

– Descansa Akumatsu – se despidió suavemente antes de entrar a su habitación y caer como peso muerto sobre el colchón.

Cuando el despertador sonó exactamente a las seis de la mañana y Kamimatsu se levantó a comenzar con sus labores diarias se percató, al pasar por la pequeña sala y echar un vistazo rapido al sofa, que Akumatsu ya no se encontraba en el departamento. Karamatsu entró unos minutos despues a la cocina para ayudarle a preparar el desayuno, era hora de regresar a la rutina de siempre…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aqui el primer cap! cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, etc. será recibida con amor :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! :D espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy :3 tratare de actualizar mas seguido antes de que entre de nuevo a la universidad D:

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _I_

Caminaba a paso ligero entre los callejones de aquel empobrecido barrio a las afueras de la ciudad; las heridas de su cuerpo habian dejado ya de molestarle por lo cual no considero prudente seguir quedandose en el departamento de Kamimatsu por mas tiempo, ademas de que tenia sus propios asuntos que atender. Cuando llegó al ultimo bloque de habitaciones subió por las escaleras para incendios hasta llegar al tercer piso colandose habilmente por una de las rotas ventanas que conectaban al pasillo principal. Sabía que ya lo estaban esperando, Tougo jamás dejaba sin vigilar cada uno de los rincones de aquel basurero al cual llamaban guarida.

Tal y como habia predicho una delgada figura lo esperaba recargado despreocupadamente sobre la puerta de la oficina de Tougo mientras jugueteaba con un enorme cuchillo de cazador entre sus manos. Osomatsu no pasaba de los quince años pero tenia la astucia y la experiencia de alguien que facilmente le doblaba la edad, aquellas eran las consecuencias inequivocas de quien vivió en las calles la mayor parte de su existencia, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Caminó hacia el menor y con la sola mirada le advirtió de que si no se hacía a un lado él lo estamparia contra la pared mas cercana; no tenia tiempo para andar tratando con mocosos.

– Que sorpresa el verte por aquí Akumatsu – su tono burlón solo acrecentaba el enojo en el mayor – ¿No deberías estar muerto?

– ¿Y tu no deberias estar en la escuela? – chasqueó la lengua apartandolo de un empujon tomando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta – ¡Pierdete! Vine a hablar con Tougo no con su puta.

Osomatsu le sacó la lengua mientras comenzaba a alejarse y gritaba cosas como "Maldito viejo amargado" y "¡No soy la puta de nadie!" La puerta fue abierta con ligera violencia y con la mejor cara de "Te voy a matar" se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que tenia Tougo en aquel cuartucho de cuatro por cuatro que usaba como oficina; en todo el bajo mundo, de entre toda la mierda de asesinos, sicarios, violadores, pedofilos, secuestradores y un kilometrico etcetera, todos y cada uno de ellos le rendian cuentas a un solo hombre y era justo ese hombre el que se encontraba ahora mismo mirandolo con esos ojos, de un negro tan intenso como el alquitran, que te taladraban el alma.

– Al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos ¿Eh? – se burló el hombre mayor al momento que se levantaba de la enorme silla de cuero. – Estoy empezando a creer que lo haces aproposito Akumatsu, al parecer ya te estas haciendo obsoleto.

– ¡Eran demaciados! ¡Con suerte logre escapar de ahí con vida maldito hijo de…!

Su rostro impactó el suelo en un ruido seco debido al puñetazo que Tougo le habia proporcionado. Como pudo volvió a ponerse de pie y a encarar de nuevo a su "Jefe".

– Te di una sencilla misión, encargarte de los parasitos que se querian apropiar del "Caravan Palace" ¿Y que es lo que hiciste? ¡Huiste de ahí como el bastardo cobarde que eres! – Akumatsu quedo acorralado entre la pared y el imponente cuerpo del mayor, lo unico que podia hacer era asentir. – Y ahora por tu estupidez acabo de perder una de mis mejores fuentes de inversion contra el bastardo mimado de Iyami.

– Aun estamos a tiempo para…

– ¿Tiempo? No lo creo _pequeño_ – le acarició la aún lastimada mejilla, Akumatsu se pegó lo mas que pudo contra la pared que por un momento pensó que podria fundirse en ella – Tiempo es algo que tu ya no tienes.

– ¿Vas a matarme? – el tono burlón disfrazaba perfectamente la preocupacion que le carcomia las entrañas.

– Voy a darte otra oportunidad – volvió a sentarse en la enorme silla mientras revisaba los papeles sobre su escritorio – La ultima… Y por cierto si yo fuera tu buscaria no joderlo esta vez, recuerda que no fuiste el único idiota que rescaté de la calle.

Akumatsu tragó el nudo que se le habia formado repentinamente en la garganta, no había margen de error y si volvía a fallar podia ir olvidandose de seguir respirando; para Tougo todos ellos eran simples juguetes que podian ser remplazados en el momento en el que dejaran de serle utiles. Si él desaparecía no dudaba que el siguiente en tomar su puesto fuera Osomatsu y por sobre su cadaver iba a dejar que su hermano menor terminara siendo una marioneta más de aquel monstruo.

 _II_

Kamimatsu corría de un lado a otro entregando papeles, escaneando e imprimiendo informes mientras repartia todas y cada una de las tasas de café que sus compañeros de trabajo, con mas antigüedad que él, le habian obligado a servirles. Era en esos dias, donde practicamente hacia malabares con las cosas y recibia las humillaciones de los otros, que extrañaba con mas fuerza seguir viviendo en el hogar para huerfanos del señor Dekapan; sus padres lo abandonaron a las puertas de aquella enorme casona de estilo Victoriano una noche cualquiera y fue justo ahí donde el señor Dekapan, un amable hombre mayor que rozaba los sesenta años, lo acogió como si fuese su propio hijo.

Pasó la mayor parte de su infancia jugando y aprendiendo con los demás niños que había en el orfanato, algunos eran adoptados y no volvía a verlos pero siempre se mantenía optimista al pensar que eran felices en sus nuevos hogares y sobre todo siempre guardó la esperanza de que algun día una cariñosa familia lo adoptara también. Con el pasar de los años y al hacerse mayor aquel deseo inocente fue menguando poco a poco hasta que, al cumplir los diez años, cayó en la cuenta de que nadie iba a llegar a adoptarlo. Lejos de sentirse mal, aun y cuando al principio lloró como si no hubiera un mañana, decidió que ayudaria al señor Dekapan a seguir manteniendo el orfanato y ser como un hermano mayor para los pequeños niños que ahí habitaban.

Fue así como, al cumplir quince, Karamatsu y Choromatsu llegaron a su vida. Fue amor a primera vista, le rogó a Dekapan durante semanas para que le permitiera cuidar de los pequeños de tres y un año respectivamente, el anciano que en aquel entonces ya tenia mas de setenta años accedió al final complacido de que Kamimatsu se tomara muy enserio el papel de hermano mayor. Fueron buenos tiempos, los mas felices de su vida y la felicidad aumentó aun mas con la llegada del pequeño Jyushimatsu. Todos eran como una familia, tal vez no compartian la misma sangre pero se amaban y se cuidaban entre ellos, por desgracia no todo lo bueno dura para siempre y la realidad los golpeó violentamente con la muerte del señor Dekapan.

Sin el propietario original del orfanato al gobierno no le costó nada desalojarlos a todos a la calle; muchos niños fueron llevados a otros lugares donde no volvió a saber de ellos, otros simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, él apenas y pudo llevarse a Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu consigo, no iba a permitir que alguien alejara a sus pequeños de su lado, se lo habia prometido al señor Dekapan en su lecho de muerte y lo iba a cumplir aun y si debia poner su propia vida en peligro. Durante un tiempo tuvieron que vivir en edificios abandonados o dormir en los parques. Fue especialmente dificil pues Jyushimatsu apenas tenia dos años.

Fue casi un milagro que un día el señor Matzuso Matsuno los encontrara y los acogiera en su casa hasta que Kamimatsu pudiera encontrar un trabajo que lo mantuviera a él y a los pequeños. Karamatsu y Choromatsu pudieron ir a la escuela y Jyushimatsu tenia a alguien que lo cuidaba mientras el mayor salía a buscar trabajo. Al principio los resultados eran desalentadores, nadie queria contratarlo por su practicamente inexistente historial laboral pero Kamimatsu nunca se rindió, buscó y buscó hasta que pudo entrar en una modesta empresa como asalariado básico. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación constante durante cinco largos y tediosos años logró ascender dentro de la empresa hasta lograr tener un sueldo que podía costear los estudios de sus hermanos y un modesto departamento para que los cuatro pudieran vivir.

– ¡Date prisa con lo que te pedí Nojima! – Gritó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo sacandolo de sus recuerdos.

– E-enseguida – comenzó a repartir rapidamente todas las cosas que tenia en las manos y cuando al fin pudo tener un respiro su jefe le informó que debia hacer un nuevo informe para recursos humanos.

– De verdad que te explotan Kami – se acercó a hablar con él una de las pocas compañeras del trabajo que podia considerar como su "amiga" – Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar seguramente hubiera renunciado hace mucho.

– Ya estoy acostumbrado, no hay nada que de que preocuparse Osoko – le sonrió amable como siempre. – ademas fue la primera empresa que me abrio las puertas aún y cuando no tenía un titulo academico.

– Esa no es excusa para que te traten como su sirviente – la mujer seguia molesta, Kamimatsu realmente le caía bien, no era igual que toda esa bola de idiotas pervertidos que se hacian llamar "hombres"

– Lo hago por mis hermanos y por un mejor futuro para ellos – la sola idea de pensar en sus pequeños hacia que toda la frustración se esfumara de su cabeza.

– Aun asi… – Osoko lo miraba no muy convencida pero sabia lo importante que eran los pequeños para Kamimatsu. – Tanto trabajo no puede ser bueno para la salud de alguien… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo salimos a tomar algo? Di que si, yo invito.

– No lo se Osoko – no era que no le agradara la idea, pero… – no tengo con quien dejar a mis hermanos.

– ¿Y porque no se lo pides al señor Matzuso? Tengo entendido de que ya esta jubilado ademas solo sera esta noche Kami – hizo un puchero tratando de parecer adorable pero el de ojos dorados sabia que ese tipo de muecas no quedaban con el fuerte carácter usual de su amiga – No todo en la vida es trabajo Kami, una vez al año no va a matarte.

– Vere que puedo hacer – suspiró resignado, cuando una idea se le metía a Osoko entre ceja y ceja no había poder en este mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinion.

– ¡Asi se habla! – dio un pequeño brinco de emoción – Tu confía en mi, ya veras como el "Caravan Palace" terminara gustandote.

 _III_

El plan era sencillo, Iyami festejaría la reinaguracion del "Caravan Palace" esa noche ya que ahora que se encontraba en su poder podia hacer del local lo que mejor le viniera en gana. Varios hombres de Tougo junto con él se infiltrarían y se mezclarían entre las cientos de personas que seguramente asistirían al lugar. Los sirvientes de Tougo comenzarían con el desastre y es ahí, en medio de toda aquella confución, donde Akumatsu entraba en escena, buscaría al bastardo dientón y le pegaria un tiro entre ceja y ceja para que no volviera a meterse con las propiedades ajenas. Sencillo, rapido y eficaz.

Despues de "despachar" a uno de los guardaespaldas de Iyami entraron por la puerta trasera del lugar; la música sonaba a todo lo que daban las bocinas mientras las bailarinas exoticas mostraban sus sensuales cuerpos, con poca o nada de ropa, en el escenario o en las jaulas suspendidas sobre las cabezas de los espectadores. Los tragos iban y venian y las personas parecían estar pasandoselo realmente bien, ninguno de ellos sospechaba que posiblemente aquella iba a ser la ultima noche de diversión de sus vidas. Akumatsu le indicó a sus acompañantes que comenzaran a instalar los dispositivos explosivos, si el plan no resultaba como estaba previsto al menos destruirian el lugar hasta los cimientos con todo y personas dentro de ser necesario.

Akumatsu caminaba por las orillas siempre manteniendo un bajo perfil y con la mirada centrada en encontrar a Iyami. Cuando por fin dio con él se abrió paso entre el mar de gente decidido a terminar el trabajo pero antes de poder acercarse más chocó estrepitosamente con alguien. Cuando levantó la vista dispuesto a partirle la nariz al imbecil que no se habia fijado por donde iba quedo atrapado por un par de ojos dorados que conocía como la palma de su mano a pesar de que solamente los había visto en una ocasión.

– ¿Akumatsu? – el de blanco le sonrió a pesar de la sorpresa incial

– ¿¡Que diablos haces aquí!? – se levantó exaltado, joder no, esto definitivamente no podia estarle pasando a él, no ahora.

– Vine con una amiga… – pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando una estridente explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar asustando a todos.

Akumatsu tomó la mano del de blanco y salió corriendo empujando a todas las personas en el trayecto, al parecer uno de los idiotas habia decidido accionar el explosivo antes de tiempo y ahora no quedaba de otra que hacer explotar el lugar. Solo esperaba poder salir de ahí con Kamimatsu sin ser aplastados por algún escombro del edificio que comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ya vieron un poco del pasado de Kami pero aun falta mucho de los otros personajes que irán apareciendo con forme avance la trama :D

Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, etc. será recibida con amor :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! :D aqui de nuevo con la actualización :3 ando inspirada ademas esta parejitas se me hace taaaaaaaan linda x3

Espero que disfruten la lectura :)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **I**

La histeria colectiva comenzaba a apoderarse de todas las personas que estaban en el luga, muchos se golpeaban y empujaban entre ellos para poder salir del edificio. Las explosiones seguían escuchandose y cada vez tomaban mayor fuerza mientras el piso temblaba y se agrietaba bajo sus pies. Akumatsu se abrió paso con violencia entre la multitud enardecida sujetando fuertemente la mano de Kamimatsu, la unica salida por la cual podrian escapar sanos y salvos era la puerta trasera pero para llegar allá tenian que andar contra corriente esquivando la estampida de personas que venian hacia ellos.

Cuando por fin pudo verse libre de toda esa masa de carne humana el de negro se permitió respirar de nuevo aunque el gusto no le duro mucho, de nuevo habia fallado y aquella era la unica oportunidad que tenia para demostrarle a Tougo que merecia seguir con vida, la unica esperanza que tenia era que de milagro un pedazo del edificio le hubiera caido a Iyami de improvisto enterrandolo con todo y el lugar, aunque siendo sinceros, y considerando lo cobarde que era ese maldito dientón, aquello lo veia mas que imposible. A su lado Kamimatsu respiraba agitado tratando de tranquilizar el insesante martilleo de su acelarado corazón y los constantes temblores que atacaban su cuerpo debido a la adrenalina que habia sentido con anterioridad.

– ¡Debemos volver! – habló desesperado el de blanco – Osoko sigue ahí adentro.

– ¿Y a mi qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡El lugar entero va a ser destruido! – lo retuvo entre sus brazos al ver las intenciones de Kamimatsu de regresar dentro.

– ¡Pero tenemos que salvarla! ¡Akumatsu, por favor! – la desesperación en su voz solo lograba que el de negro lo sujetara con mas fuerza

– ¡No! ¡¿Qué parte de "NO" no entiendes?!

– ¡No voy a permitir que Osoko muera! – Chilló ya al borde del llanto, el no poder hacer nada por alguien a quien apreciaba era una tortura para él.

– ¡Y yo no pienso permitir que TU mueras!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, sin mover un solo musculo ni para respirar si quiera. Kamimatsu no podía creer lo que había escuchado y Akumatsu no podía creer la enorme metida de pata que habia tenido y todo por no poder controlar su bocota. El de blanco trató de encontrar la mirada escarlata del otro para cerciorarse de que lo que había escuchado no habia sido solo producto de su imaginación e histeria repentina pero Akumatsu mantenia la vista fija en el suelo impidiendole ver mas allá de su flequillo.

– Yo ire por ella – habló al fin Akumatsu cortando el denso silencio que se habia formado entre ambos. – pero si no la encuentro en menos de diez minutos ve pensando en como hacer nuevos amigos.

Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, sentia que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza de haberse visto tan expuesto pero Kamimatsu le inspiraba hacer cosas que jamas pensó que haria y decir cosas que jamas pensó que diria. El lugar comenzó a incendiarse y ya no quedaban muchas personas dentro solo unas cuantas que buscaban salir desesperadamente por las ventanas y los cadaveres que se encontraban adornando el suelo seguramente producto de la estampida humana. No sabía como era la amiga de Kamimatsu pero no tuvo que buscar mucho pues en una de las mesas una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños se encontraba gritando como loca el nombre del de blanco.

– ¡Oye bruja! – gritó llamando enseguida la atencion de la joven pues se volteó a verlo con cara de querer asesinarlo. – Ven conmigo, te llevare con Kamimatsu.

– ¿Y como se que no estas mintiendo? ¿Cómo se que no eres un maldito violador que se esta aprovechando de la situación desamparada en la que estoy? – iba a seguir replicando pero un grito de susto la interrumpió al momento de ver como uno de los candelabros caía muy cerca de ella.

– Solo callate y sigueme maldita loca – la cargó como un saco de papas, sabía que a estas alturas la mujer no iba a poner resistencia – ademas las solteronas histericas no son mi tipo.

– ¡Idiota!

Cuando por fin ambos se encontraron fuera del lugar, el cual justo a tiempo termino de venirse abajo, tanto Osoko como Kamimatsu se abrazaron como si no fueran a volver a verse. El de negro miraba todo desde una distancia prudente pero no evitó que cierta sensación de molestia se instalara en su pecho al ver a esa mujer de una forma tan intima con el de blanco. Desechó la idea rapidamente y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, ahora debía pensar en una buena excusa para que Tougo no lo matara esa noche pero antes de seguir avanzando unos delgados brazos le rodearon el pecho desde atrás y pudo sentir como alguien le enterraba el rostro en su espalda.

– Gracias – sonó como un murmullo ahogado pero aun asi pudo oirlo perfectamente – Gracias Akumatsu.

– No te sientas especial – contesto altanero pero sin deshacer el contacto, queria sentirlo unos segundos mas. – Solo era porque te lo debia… por lo de la otra noche.

Despacio se separó del de blanco y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía Kamimatsu vería el estupidamente bochornoso sonrojo que cubría toda su cara.

– Que tipo mas raro – comentó Osoko cuando la negra figura de Akumatsu se perdió entre las sombras de la noche. – Y ademas grosero con falta de tacto ¿Puedes creer que me dijo solterona histerica? ¡A mi! Ya quisiera él que una chica tan guapa como yo le diera siquiera la hora ¿Verdad Kami?

El de blanco asintió solo para no llevarle la contraria a su amiga pero su mente estaba lejos de prestar atención a todo el parloteo de Osoko; Akumatsu se veía preocupado, aun y cuando se esforzaba en ocultarlo Kamimatsu podía sentirlo ademas de que se le hacía completamente sospechoso el encontrarse con el de negro justamente ahí, en el "Caravan Palace" pues Osoko le había dicho que no cualquiera podia hacer una reservación debido a las nuevas politicas que el actual dueño, Iyami Suzumara, había implementado. Un horrible presentimiento se instaló en su pecho pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no conocía a Akumatsu de nada asi que lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer no debia importale ¿Cierto?

 _¿Cierto?..._

 **II**

Osomatsu caminaba en circulos por toda la pequeña sala, su hermano le habia dicho explicitamente que si salia a meterse en problemas esa noche le arrancaría las entrañas y se las daría de comer a las ardillas que se habían instalado en el arbol del jardin de los vecinos, Akumatsu siempre siendo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo –Sarcasmo– procurando su bienestar por sobre todo lo demás. Su nivel de aburrimiento estaba llegando a estandares criticos y si no encontraba algo con que entretenerse estaba seguro que iba a estallar. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco pero justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta ésta se abrió tan fuerte que le dio directo en la cara.

– ¡¿Se puede saber cual es tu jodido problema?! – encaró a su hermano cuando pudo volver a ponerse de pie pues el impacto lo habia mandado al piso. – ¡Akumatsu!

– ¡Callate por una puta vez en tu vida y escuchame Osomatsu! – tomó una enorme maleta y comenzó a guardar todas y cada una de las cosas de su hermano menor – La misión se fue a la mierda, Iyami sigue vivo y el "Caravan Palace" ahora es solo un montón de escombros inservibles.

– ¿Aku…?

– Tougo no tardara en venir por mi, por ambos, y no voy a permitir que ponga un solo dedo sobre ti – cerró la primera maleta y abrió otra repitiendo el procedimiento de guardar las cosas. – Te vas a ir a vivir con la señora Matsuyo.

– ¿Me voy? ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡¿Te piensas acaso que voy a dejarte morir aquí solo?! – encaró al de negro reteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. – ¡Eres mi hermano, maldita sea! ¡la persona que cuido de mi y mi unica familia! ¡¿Y ahora asi como si nada piensas deshacerte de mi tan facilmente?!

– ¡Es por tu bien, mocoso idiota! – ambos gritaban y ninguno tenia intención de ceder. Akumatsu tenia que terminar con eso lo mas rapido posible pues los hombres de Tougo no tardaban en llegar y los gritos de Osomatsu solo llamaban la atención de los vecinos.

De un rapido movimiento el de negro golpeó la nuca del menor dejandolo incosiente y logrando asi terminar de guardar las cosas de su hermano, habia quedado con la señora Matsuyo que uno de sus sobrinos pasaria por Osomatsu por lo cual lo unico que restaba ahora era esperar. Observó detenidamente el rostro durmiente del menor por ultima vez, todo lo que habian vivido juntos despúes de la muerte de su madre a manos del alcoholico de su padre, el como él tuvo que comenzar a trabajar desde muy niño para mantenerlos a todos, sus primeros inicios en el bajo mundo gracias a Tougo, el asesinato de su padre por sus propias manos, pero lo que más lamentó realmente de todo aquello fue haber arrastrado a Osomatsu con él a ese infierno.

Un coche aparcó en la puerta de su casa y para Akumatsu aquella fue la señal; con cuidado cargo a Osomatsu hasta recostarlo en el asiento trasero del transporte mientras Atsushi, el sobrino de la señora Matsuyo, lo ayudaba a guardar el equipaje en la cajuela. Desde el asiento del copiloto podia ver una pequeña cabecita asomarse curiosa de lo que estaban haciendo los mayores.

– Es mi primo – explicó el castaño cuando terminó de subir el equipaje – los pequeños Todomatsu e Ichimatsu, la señora Matsuyo y yo vivimos en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, estoy seguro que Osomatsu estara a salvo ahí, me encargare personalmente que continue con sus estudios y si deseas puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras, te mandare la dirección en un correo.

El de negro se limitó a asentir, no tenía caso explicarle a Atsushi que probablemente aquella iba a ser la ultima vez que fuera a verlo con vida. El automovil arrancó y Akumatsu se quedo ahí parado en medio de la calle viendo como lo único que tenía y lo único por lo que había luchado hasta ahora desaparecía conforme el auto se alejaba de su vista. Regresó a su casa haciendo de tripas corazón y tomo todos los objetos que pudieran servirle como arma, si esos bastardos iban a matarlo al menos daría pelea, que no por nada se había ganado el apodo de "Black Demon".

 **III**

– Gracias por tomarse la molestia de cuidar a estos pequeños revoltosos señor Matzuso – agradeció el de blanco cuando regresó al departamento despues de aquella agitada noche.

– Al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme cuidarlos Kamimatsu – el hombre mayor acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Jyushimatsu quien dormia placidamente babeando el sillón. – Son unos angelitos

– Debe de estar cansado ¿Por qué no se queda aquí esta noche? – Ofreció mientras llevaba a sus hermanos a su habitación y los acostaba en su cama correspondiente.

– Me encantaria muchacho pero Matsuyo acaba de hablarme y necesita tratar algunos asuntos algo urgentes. – Kamimatsu miro al pobre hombre con empatia, debia ser dificil para él tener que tratar con su ex esposa. – ¿Tal vez tu puedas hacerme un favor?

– El que sea señor Matzuso.

– Al parecer Atsushi olvido recoger un par de papeles importantes sobre la parcial adopción de un joven que Matsuyo recibira hoy y tu sabes lo pesados que se ponen los del gobierno cuando no tienes tus papeles en regla – Chasqueó la lengua molesto de solo recordarlo – ¿Sera posible que puedas ir mañana por ellos? Solo te tomara un momento

– Claro, por mi no hay problema – no estaba muy seguro pero no podia evitar decir que si, siempre, desde que tenia memoria, habia sido muy complaciente con los demas.

– ¡Perfecto! Mañana temprano te mandare la dirección Kami

El señor Matzuso se despidió de él con efusividad y cuando por fin el departamente quedo de nuevo en silencio Kamimatsu no pudo evitar tumbarse en el sillón rememorando todo lo que habia pasado esa noche y con el nombre de Akumatsu haciendole eco en la cabeza hasta que al final cayó dormido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aun faltan mas personajes para que sean revelados y les juro que el amor entre Aku y Kami se dará mas adelantito :3

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, sillas, mesas, un sexy Karamatsu (sobre todo eso por favor! D:) etc. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer! :D a partir de aquí todo se pondrá muuuuuuuuy romántico XD

cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia será recibida con amorsh

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **I**

Sabado, si había algo que el hombre asalariado promedio esperara con ansias era ese glorioso dia. Kamimatsu se estiro cuan largo era en su comoda cama mientras tallaba sus ojos, aun y cuando de lunes a viernes trabajaba extenuantes jornadas laborales debia de agradecer que, al menos, tuviera dos dias de descanso. Estaba a nada de quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando un pequeño cuerpo caia encima de él con algo de fuerza. A lo lejos escucho las caracteristicas carcajadas de Karamatsu y Choromatsu detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Con una sonrisa apresó a Jyushimatsu entre sus brazos y comenzó un ataque sin piedad de cosquillas, el pequeño reia sin parar.

– ¿Asi que despertando a su hermano mayor en su dia libre, eh? – Jyushimatsu tan solo sonrió de manera inocente mientras repetia "desayuno" "desayuno" haciendole saber al mayor que tenía hambre. – ¿Qué les gustaria para desayunar hoy?

– Cualquier cosa sencilla que no nos tome mucho tiempo para elaborar esta bien hermano – Choromatsu como siempre muy correcto y procurando ser lo mas pragmatico posible, a Kamimatsu le sorprendía a veces como un niño de tan solo once años podia llegar a ser mas responsable que un adulto incluso.

– ¡Pancakes! ¡Pancakes! – Jyushimatsu agitaba las holgadas mangas de su pijama dandole un aspecto aun mas tierno, a sus siete años su hermanito seguia siendo la cosita mas hermosa y adorable que habia visto en su vida.

– _American Breakfast, please big brother –_ Karamatsu no perdía la oportunidad de practicar su ingles, apenas llevaba unos dias en la secundaria y no podia dejar de tratar de hablar aquel idioma extranjero, algo que se oia gracioso en un furuto adolescente de trece años.

– Entonces pongamonos manos a la obra – los tres corrieron hacia la cocina mientras Kamimatsu los miraba con una sonrisa, definitivamente amaba sus dias libres.

 **II**

Osomatsu miraba el plato de comida frente suyo con una mueca molesta, a su lado derecho un pequeño de cinco años con un lindo pijama de conejito rosado lo miraba curioso. La señora Matsuyo seguía sirviendo el desayuno para los demas miembros de la familia pero todos parecian mantener un permanente mutismo. Atsushi bajó unos minutos después uniendose al desayuno. Del lado izquierdo de Osomatsu se encontraba Ichimatsu, de nueve años, jugando con las salchichas de su plato; el de rojo se removio incomodo en su silla, aquel ambiente no era para nada de su agrado y lo unico que queria era ir con su hermano y saber si se encontraba bien.

– Las clases empiezan mañana – habló repentinamente el castaño mayor – me tome la libertad de inscribirte en la secundaria publica del centro aunque tendras que inciar con los de primer año.

– Yo ya iba a la secundaria – mintió pero esa información no era algo que Atsushi supiera – no puedo abandonar el curso ahora.

– No necesitas mentir – lo miró de manera severa, el de rojo le devolvió el gesto – tu hermano…

– ¡Mi estupido hermano no esta aquí ahora y no tengo por que obedecer a un completo desconocido! – se levantó de golpe mientras abandonaba el comedor dejando a todos en completo silencio.

– Me cae bien… – fue el pequeño murmullo de Ichimatsu lo unico que se escucho antes de que todos comenzaran a comer.

 **III**

Kamimatsu miraba atentamente la dirección que el señor Matzuso le habia enviado a su correo aquella mañana. Después de haber preparado el desayuno para sus angelitos y dejarlos al cuidado de una de sus vecinas, una amable anciana viuda que vivia en el departamento de al lado, se encaminó a recoger el encargo que el señor Matzuso le había pedido como favor. Miraba hacia todos lados procurando ser cuidadoso, habia escuchado que, especificamente, aquella parte de la ciudad era conocida por ser muy insegura debido a los constantes robos, peleas de pandillas, etc.

Dudó unos instantes de seguir avanzando pero ya que se encontraba ahí debia terminar con eso lo mas rapido posible; buscó el numero de departamento correspondiente y antes de tocar la madera de la puerta ésta se desplomó sobre el suelo en un ruido sordo. Todo el interior del pequeño departamento se encontraba completamente desordenado, los muebles destrozados, habia cristales rotos adornando el suelo, varias manchas de sangre fresca en las paredes y en el sofá. Kamimatsu se quedo congelado en su sitio mientras reprimia el impulso de regresar por donde vino y avisar a la policia sobre un posible asesinato.

Decidido a salir cuanto antes de ahí volvió a encaminarse a la puerta cuando el sonido de varios, y pesados, objetos cayendo lo hicieron detenerse. Al parecer el ruido provenía de una de las habitaciones pero el de ojos dorados no estaba realmente seguro de querer investigar la fuente de aquel estruendo ¿Y si el asesino aun seguia ahí? ¿Y si era algún psicopata que estaba haciendo vaya uno a saber que cosas con el cadaver de la pobre victima? ¿Y si descubría que había entrado a la escena del crimen y ahora lo perseguía para asesinarlo a él tambien? Todas esas preguntas y más rondaban su cabeza pero aun y cuando su cerebro daba la orden de salir de ahí sus pies parecian no querer obedecer.

De improvisto la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió de manera violenta cortesía de una patada bien dada. De entre las sombras del pasillo emergió una encorvada figura; Kamimatsu no podia verlo bien, al parecer tenia un enorme cuchillo de cocina en su mano derecha y la capucha negra le cubria parcialmente el rostro. El de blanco estaba a nada de ponerse a gritar de manera histerica cuando una conocida voz que jamas pensó escuchar justamente en esos momentos se dejó oir.

– ¿Kami? – Akumatsu se quito la capucha mientras tiraba el arma a un lado dejando ver al de blanco su ensangrentado rostro. – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

– ¡Akumatsu! – reaccionó por fin mientras se acercaba al de negro inspeccionando las heridas de su cuerpo – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Cómo…?

– ¡Callate Kami! – se sobó la cabeza, estaba cansado y de muy mal humor – ¡Ademas yo pregunte primero, idiota! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra?

– Perdón – susurró sin soltar al de negro. – es solo que… vine a… Y-yo…

– ¡Habla de una vez! – no tenia tiempo que perder, debía salir de ahí antes que mas hombres de Tougo decidieran hacerle otra pequeña "visita"

– ¡ElseñorMatzusomeenvioporunospapelessobrelaadopciondealguien! – Hablo tan rapido que el de ojos rojos apenas y pudo entenderle la primera letra.

– ¡¿EH?! ¡Joder, habla bien!

– Es solo que… sangre… tu… estas cubierto de sangre – comenzó a respirar nervioso, parecia apunto de tener un ataque.

– Kami respira, estoy bien, no son heridas graves como las de aquella noche. – El de blanco parecio relajarse notablemente, Akumatsu solo sonrio ante lo ironico de la situación – ¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos tiene que ser conmigo desangrandome o en alguna situacion de peligro?

– No tengo idea – dejó escapar una pequeña risilla mientras ayudaba al de negro a sentarse en lo que quedaba del sofá – siempre me han dicho que soy un iman para los problemas.

– No lo dudo – Tenia una ligera sospecha del porque el de blanco se encontraba ahí, al menos de lo poco que le entendio cuando trató de explicarse pudo captar el nombre del señor Matsuzo. – los papeles que seguramente vienes a buscar son de mi hermano menor, Osomatsu.

– No sabia que tenias un hermano menor – parecia genuinamente sorprendido pero no era para menos, no es como si él y Akumatsu fueran amigos de toda la vida. – ¿Por qué…?

– Por seguridad – le cortó antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el tema de su hermano y de su vida en general siempre era algo que odiaba comentar. – Esperame aquí, ire por ellos.

Con cuidado se levantó de nuevo del sofa y comenzó a buscar en el mueble de la sala la carpeta que contenia los papeles oficiales de su hermano. Kamimatsu lo miraba atentamente con las ideas revoloteandole de manera incesante en la cabeza ¿Qué clase de persona querría lastimar a Akumatsu? Mas bien ¿Con que clase de personas se relacionaba Akumatsu? Mientras la cabeza del de blanco se encontraba tratando de hallar una explicación coherente a todo lo que estaba viviendo, la mente del de negro solo podía rememorar una y otra vez la platica que habia tenido con Tougo horas atrás.

 _Varios de los mejores hombres del mayor habían entrado a la fuerza al pequeño departamento, Akumatsu ya los esperaba y no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre ellos soprendiendolos en una emboscada. Aun y cuando lo superaban en numero aquello no fue problema para deshacerse de ellos uno a uno; el departamento quedo hecho un desastre pero al menos aun se encontraba con vida por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su pequeño logro pues a su espalda sintió como alguien ponia el cañon de un arma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza._

– _Impresionante Akumatsu, realmente impresionante – la grave voz de Tougo hizo eco en su cabeza pero aun y cuando la rabia volvia a inundarle la sangre no movio ni un solo musculo. – Debí imaginar que no te irias sin pelear, es algo que realmente te aplaudo, me recuerdas a mí cuando tenia tu edad._

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – masculló tragandose los insultos que queria soltarle en la cara a aquel maldito anciano._

– _¿No es obvio? Creí que había quedado mas que claro antes de que, de nuevo, echaras a perder la misión de recuperar mi amado "Caravan Palace" – el cañon del arma comenzó a descender por su cuerpo trazando una linea imaginaria de su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda y de nuevo hacia arriba, Akumatsu tembló de rabia, el bastardo estaba jugando con él – esperaba con ansias encontrarme a tu hermano aquí y ahorrarme la molestia de buscarlo pero como siempre tu tienes que hacerlo todo del modo dificil_

– _¡Ni creas que…!_

– _¡Siete dias, Akumatsu! – disparó entre la curvatura de su hombro derecho y el cuello haciendo que el de negro se sujetara el oido dañado por el ruido del arma – Te daré dos opciones y tienes un plazo de siete dias para decidir que es lo que vas a hacer. Primero vas a traerme a tu lindo hermanito menor y me lo entregaras, despues de eso prometo dejarte en paz, seras libre de hacer lo que quieras y te garantizo que ninguno de mis hombres volveran a molestarte jamas… O la segunda opción es que sigas protegiendo al mocoso que siempre te metió en problemas y al terminar la semana regreses aquí para que tu y yo ajustemos cuentas, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _El de negro quería replicar pero apenas y podia mantenerse en pie, el sonido le habia dañado levemente el timpano y por consiguiente comenzó a perder el sentido del equilibrio. Tougo comenzó a alejarse no sin antes recordarle de nuevo que solo tenia siete dias para decidirse y que la sola idea de abandonar la ciudad quedaba completamente descartada. Antes de quedarse solo de nuevo dos de los guardaespaldas del mayor aprovecharon la situación en la que se encontraba y lo golpearon hasta que comenzó a vomitar sangre. Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño departamento con cuidado y logró llegar a su cuarto para tomar el botiquin de primeros auxilios y curar como pudo sus heridas._

– Dale las gracias al señor Matzuso de mi parte – le dio la carpeta a Kamimatsu y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación. – ¿Sigues aquí?

– ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? – el de blanco seguia sin moverse tan solo mirando al de negro con notoria preocupación, al parecer ya se habia vuelto algo normal para él mirar siempre con preocupación a Akumatsu.

– ¿A dónde más podria ir? No tengo familia y mientras más alejado este de mi hermano, mejor. – hizo una mueca de fastidio.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo? – ofrecio amablemente, Akumatsu lo miro con el ceño fruncido, de haber sido otra la situación… – al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar menos… destruido.

– Te odio – lo tomo del brazo acercando sus rostros, ambas miradas conectadas intimamente – Te odio a ti y a tu estupidamente agradable amabilidad.

– Estoy seguro que le agradaras a mis hermanos – se rio cuando emprendieron el rumbo hacia la casa del de blanco – solo procura no hacer bromas sobre que eres un asesino psicopata o cosas por el estilo

– Tu sentido del humor apesta – le codeó suavemente procurando caminar lo mas cerca posible del de ojos dorados, _"Solo es porque huele rico"_ trato de justificar algo que ni el mismo sabia que era.

Akumatsu tenia muy en claro dos cosas. Uno, ni muerto pensaba entregarle a su hermano al maldito loco de Tougo y dos, tenia toda una semana para intentar descifrar porque cada vez que estaba cerca de ese amable idiota de blanco su estomago hormigueaba como si tuviera bichos dentro de el.


	5. Chapter 5

Actualizo rapido! :D gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia x3 lo aprecio muchisimo

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Domingo**

 **I**

Kamimatsu tarareaba feliz una canción que había escuchado de la lista de reproducción del celular de Osoko. Sus manos se movían con facilidad entre las ollas y sartenes casi al mismo tiempo que picaba, sazonaba y salteaba lo que desayunarian ese día, ademas quería darle a Akumatsu una buena impresión de sus habilidades en la cocina, no todos los dias sus hermanos y él tenian visitas que se quedaran a desayunar; El comedor estaba extrañamente en un sepulcral silencio. Tres pares de ojos miraban de distinta manera al joven de sudadera negra que estaba sentado despreocupadamente en la misma mesa que ellos.

Los ojos azules de Karamatsu expresaban curiosidad, no era extraño que varios amigos de su hermano mayor lo visitaran con frecuencia, sobre todo Osoko, pero lo que sí era raro era que se quedaran a dormir con su hermano como lo había hecho aquel extraño con cara de psicopata pero Karamatsu se obligó a no pensar mal ni juzgar apresuradamente, para él todas las personas tenían algo bueno dentro de sus corazones, es lo que Kamimatsu siempre solía decirles y si su hermano confiaba en aquel tipo lo suficiente como para dormir con él en la misma cama entonces no tenía de que preocuparse.

Los ojos verdes de Choromatsu escaneaban con recelo de arriba abajo al, según él, intruso que se encontraba en su comedor, Choromatsu solía ser algo cerrado con las demás personas por lo que siempre prefería mantener una distancia prudente con las visitas que su hermano traía a casa pero a aquel tipo de negro no iba, ni de cerca, a considerarlo como un amigo mas de su hermano mayor, sobre todo por la forma en la que estaba vestido y los gestos que hacía además que aun desconfiaba de las intenciones de aquel sujeto con respecto a su hermano; definitivamente ese tipo no podia ser amigo de su hermano mayor.

Los ojitos dorados de Jyushimatsu, de un ambar mas suave que los de Kamimatsu, brillaban con la usual alegría que los caracterizaba además de no borrar para nada la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Para él tener mas personas en la casa era sinonimo de más diversión, siempre eran solamente ellos cuatro los fines de semana y entre semana normalmente solo eran Choromatsu y él pues Kamimatsu trabajaba hasta muy tarde y Karamatsu salía despues de ellos con su nuevo horario en la secundaria. Tal vez ese nuevo amigo de su hermano mayor tambien se quedaría a vivir con ellos de ahora en adelante y ahora tendrian más compañía para no sentirse tan solos en el departamento. "¡Jugaremos mucho Baseball!" era el único pensamiento que rondaba la cabecita del pequeño de amarillo.

Akumatsu sentía las miradas de los tres niños pero había decidido ignorarlos, después de todo la primera impresión que les dio no fue precisamente buena, de solo recordar la cara horrorizada del enano de verde al verlo cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies no podía evitar soltar una carcajada. Por suerte Kamimatsu llegó a tiempo para comenzar a servir el desayuno y terminar con aquella ligera tensión que se habia formado entre los niños y el de negro.

– Entonces señor Akumatsu… – comenzó repentinamente el de verde captando la atención de todos – ¿Podemos saber como fue que conociste a nuestro hermano mayor?

– Choromatsu… – Kamimatsu no quería una discusión tan temprano pero al parecer Akumatsu se le adelantó y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

– Que amargado eres niño ¿Seguro que tienes once años? Yo a tu edad le lanzaba bolas de lodo con gusanos a los autos que pasaban por mi calle, además no me digas señor que tengo la misma edad que tu hermano – sonrió el de negro ante la mueca de enojo del menor. Mentira, a la edad de Choromatsu ya comenzaba sus primeros robos en pequeñas tiendas y ahora, a sus veinticinco años, lo consideraban ya todo un criminal con experiencia – Lo que pasa mis niños es que su hermano es la versión masculina de la Santa Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Resulta que una noche cualquiera yo me encontraba repartiendo los pedidos de la pizzeria en la que trabajo arduamente…

Kamimatsu casi se atraganta con el jugo al escuchar tremenda mentira que Akumatsu le contaba a sus hermanitos. El de negro solo lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa… "Y vendran cosas peores" se podía leer en su escarlata mirada, el de blanco tembló de solo imaginar lo que estaba planeando el otro pero por otro lado sus hermanos parecían completamente atentos a la historia del de negro.

– Aquella noche por desgracia había tenido un leve accidente con mi motocicleta por lo cual perdí muchas de las ordenes cuando éstas cayeron al sucio suelo – los tres pares de ojos no parpadeaban con tal de estar atentos a las expresiones que el de negro hacía al contar la historia – Creí por un momento que todo estaba perdido pues mi jefe es tan cruel que las perdidas siempre me las descuenta de mi humilde sueldo. Entonces lo ví, ahí rodeado de esa brillante luz angelical, una aparición de blanco que se acerco a mí en mi desdicha y preguntó con su suave voz de terciopelo "¿Te encuentras bien?"

El de blanco no sabía si reirse, golpear al de negro para que se callara de una buena vez por todas o esconder su cabeza dentro de un hoyo para que nadie notara el enorme sonrojo que adornaba su rostro pero debía darle credito a Akumatsu, él jamas había conseguido tener la atención de sus hermanitos de aquella manera aun y cuando de mas pequeños les leía historias de todo tipo antes de dormir.

– Nuestras miradas se conectaron de una manera cosmicamente especial mientras me ayudaba a recoger la comida tirada y se ofrecía a pagar por ella al ver mi desesperación – continuó haciendo pausas y onomatopeyas para darle mas dramatismo a la historia – Le dije que no era necesario pero su hermano insistió tanto que al final no pude negarme, para compensarlo le propuse ir a tomar un café para conocernos mejor, la verdad es que desde ese día quede prendado de la amabilidad de su hermano y no pude evitar querer estar mas cerca de él… fue así como tuvimos nuestro pequeño _Rendez-vous_.

– ¡ _How beautiful_ , hermano! – Karamatsu se habia puesto a llorar cuando Akumatsu terminó, siempre habia sido el mas sentimental y romantico de sus tres hermanitos. – ¡Es tan bonito que hasta se parece al inicio de esa nueva novela de amor adolescente que comencé a ver hace dos dias! ¡Incluso el protagonista también trabaja como repartidor de pizza! ¡ _Amazing_!

– ¡Es porque es el estupido inicio de esa tonta novela barata! ¡Deja de copiar las historias de la televisión y cuentanos la verdad de como conociste a nuestro hermano! – Choromatsu no podía creer que trataran de engañarlo con esa burda novela barata de amor a primera vista.

– ¡Kamimatsu tiene novio! ¡Kamimatsu tiene novio! – canturreaba Jyushimatsu alegremente haciendo que el de blanco se sonrojara hasta las orejas más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible. – Akumatsu y Kamimatsu sentados bajo un arbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E…

– Tu sí que me caes bien, enano. – Akumatsu revolvió con cariño los cabellos de Jyushimatsu. – ¿Quieren saber la verdad? Bien, ahí les va. _Ser un delincuente es mi oficio, a veces tengo comida en mi mesa y otras más paso hambre, alquilo mi conciencia para las almas que quieran liberarse de culpas que no las dejan dormir, asalto en los caminos a las personas, a veces tengo suerte y puedo levantar a alguna chica despistada que quiera abrirme las piernas, soy un anarquista y siempre busco mi propio beneficio aun si con eso debo destruir a quien se me ponga enfrente._ Su hermano y yo nos conocimos cuando él me encontró desangrandome en un sucio y abandonado callejón y me trajo a su departamento, mientras ustedes dormian placidamente, y curó mis heridas.

Los cuatro quedaron con la boca completamente abierta; Kamimatsu rogaba porque la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara para después escupirlo en alguna otra parte del mundo. De improvisto Choromatsu comenzó a reir de manera estruendosa, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu le siguieron casi a los pocos segundos mientras los mayores los miraban con una enorme expresión de interrogación en el rostro.

– Esta bien señor Akumatsu – habló apenas el de verde recuperandose de ese ataque de risa, el de negro hizo una mueca al volver a ser llamado "señor" – No tiene que avergonzarse en decir que es… ¡Comediante!

– No tiene nada de malo – continuó el de azul también aguantandose las pequeñas carcajadas que querían salir de su boca – _It's a good job!_

– ¡Cuentenos otro chiste! ¡Cuentenos otro chiste! – Jyushimatsu era el más animado de los tres aunque no era de extrañarse pues el pequeño de amarillo era facilmente impresionable.

– Creo que ya fue suficiente comedia por hoy – cortó Kamimatsu antes que al de negro se le ocurriera decir otra locura frente a sus hermanos – ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos al parque a jugar Baseball…?

Ni bien terminó de formular la pregunta el de amarillo saltó de su asiento para correr hacia su habitación a preparar sus cosas, Karamatsu y Choromatsu le siguieron preocupados de que, en su emoción, hiciera un desastre en el cuarto que compartían los tres. Cuando los dos quedaron solos Kamimatsu se permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

– Definitivamente esos tres son hermanos tuyos – Akumatsu aun no se lo podía creer ¿Qué tan inocentes podían ser esos cuatro? Jamás había conocido a personas que realmente creyeran que había gente buena en este mundo, peor aun, que le abrieran las puertas de su casa a un completo desconocido con toda la pinta de ser un delincuente.

– Eres de lo peor – le sonrió, no podía enojarse con el de negro pero debía agradecerle a Dios que sus hermanos no se creyeran nada de lo que Akumatsu les dijo por muy cierto que aquello fuera. – ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

– ¿Tu quieres que vaya? – lo miró con esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre portaba. Kamimatsu se mordió el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo sin saber que responder realmente.

– ¿No se supone que era de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra? Ademas ya sabes la respuesta – bajó la mirada, no podía enfrentarse a esos rubíes que lo miraban atentamente.

– Quiero oirlo de tus labios – acercó su rostro sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, por fuera mantenía esa mascara de hombre seguro de sí mismo pero por dentro sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

– Quiero que vayas… conmigo, con nosotros – susurró quedamente rogando por que el de negro lo hubiera oido a la primera y no tuviera que repetirlo. – Sera divertido, puedo asegurarte que Jyushi ya te tiene en la mira como lanzador.

– Por suerte para ti no tengo nada que hacer hoy – alejó su rostro del de blanco, demaciada cercanía repentina lo estaba mareando. – Y por suerte para el enano tengo una muy buena derecha.

Kamimatsu sonrió de manera tan deslumbrante que Akumatsu no pudo evitar compararlo con el sol.

 **II**

Durante practicamente todo el día se la pasaron en el parque jugando, paseando y haciendo un pequeño e improvisado picnic. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y dio paso a las primeras sombras de la noche decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Akumatsu cargaba a un cansado y durmiente Jyushimatsu sobre su espalda mientras unos pasos mas atrás Kamimatsu conversaba con Karamatsu y Choromatsu. Al llegar al departamento Kamimatsu arropó a sus hermanos en sus respectivas camas y cuando se cercioró que los tres estaban profundamente dormidos regresó a la sala en donde encontró a Akumatsu tumbado en el sofá.

– ¿Ya se durmieron? – preguntó sin voltear a ver al de blanco

– Cayeron muertos a penas tocaron sus almohadas – sonrió de solo recordarlo pero pronto su rostro tomó un matiz decaido – ¿Vas a irte?

– Debo hacerlo – se paró dispuesto a irse mirando a los ojos de Kamimatsu por primera vez desde que llegaron al departamento, estaba completamente seguro que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello, sobre todo porque sabía que esa enorme atracción que sentía por el de blanco no era solamente fisica.

– Quedate – se acercó al de negro sujetandolo suavemente por los hombros mientras miraba de manera suplicante a los ojos escarlatas de Akumatsu.

– Solo por esta noche – cedió el de negro esquivando la mirada dorada del otro ¡Malditos ojos que lo hacían ceder tan facil!

Akumatsu mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Kamimatsu lo miraba sin perder ningún detalle, siempre tan misterioso pero a la vez tan deslumbrante a su modo que no pudo evitar compararlo con la luna.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia la recibiré con mucho amor :3


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer! sobre todo a Yunisu Motakano, tus comentarios me animan mucho :'3

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Lunes**

 **I**

Akumatsu daba vueltas en la comoda cama mientras roncaba levemente, aun era muy temprano para levantarse pero al no sentir el calido cuerpo de Kamimatsu a su lado se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. La luz del sol ya resplandecía con fuerza tras las cortinas y el departamento estaba inusualmente silencioso. Con pereza el de negro se estiró en la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos de manera despreocupada, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se encaminó hacia la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Al observar mejor pudo ver una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de estar con la pulcra letra del de blanco.

 _Aku:_

 _¡Te ves adorable durmiendo! Asi que por esa razón no quise despertarte cuando me fui al trabajo. Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu ya estan en la escuela asi que si te levantaste tarde es probable que no los veas. Te dejé el desayuno en el horno de microondas, solo tienes que recalentarlo ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _PD: ¿Puedes hacerme un ultimo favor? Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu salen temprano hoy asi que no me dara tiempo de ir por ellos como siempre, por favor ve por ellos, estoy seguro que se pondran contentos de verte (sobre todo Jyushi) No te preocupes por Kara, él ya conoce como regresar solo._

Akumatsu arrojó la nota con un sonrojo en el rostro, ambos parecían un matrimonio. Su estomago rugió exigiendo comida y como había dicho Kamimatsu la comida estaba en el horno; comer solo no era algo nuevo para él, normalmente no compartía mucho tiempo con Osomatsu, pero por alguna razón preferia tener el ruido de los tres pequeños o las platicas tranquilas con Kami antes que solo silencio. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un blando.

 **II**

Karamatsu entró al salón de clases con una sonrisa, le gustaba ir a la secundaria, aprender nuevas cosas y sobre todo poder tener la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos; durante la primaria se juntaba con un pequeño grupo de niños y juntos hacian la tarea o solian ir a comer, ahora en la secundaria se había separado de sus amigos y tuvo que empezar de nuevo solo. La secundaria publica del centro era enorme y recibia muchos estudiantes, los salones en ocaciones se encontraban tan llenos que comenzaron a implementar bancas para dos personas y así aprovechar mejor el espacio.

Karamatsu se sentó en su lugar correspondiente mientras sus demas compañeros entraban al salón, todos parecian tener ya un compañero con el cual sentarse menos él, aun no se lo explicaba del todo pero sentía que desde que llegó todos sus compañeros se empeñaban a alejarse de él, incluso llegó a pensar que se burlaban de él a sus espaldas pero desechó el pensamiento rapidamente, no recordaba haber hecho algo que molestara a sus compañero así que no tenían porque molestarlo. Lo que sí que había conseguido era ser el favorito de los profesores, siempre respondía correctamente las preguntas en clase y entregaba las tareas. Cuando el salón se vio lleno el de azul volteó a ver el lugar vacío a su lado, de nuevo aquel día nadie pensaba sentarse junto a él.

– Buenos dias alumnos – entró el profesor, un amable señor que ya debería estar jubilado en lugar de tener que aguantar todo un cuarto lleno de pre adolescentes malcriados – hoy se unirá a nosotros un nuevo compañero asi que espero le den una calida bienvenida, pasa Osomatsu.

Un muchacho, que obviamente parecía mayor que cualquiera de los alumnos de ese salón, entró por la pequeña puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el salón mientras el joven de rojo comenzaba a buscar con la mirada un asiento disponible. Karamatsu sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza al sentir como su mirada azul se conectaba con la roja del chico, el mayor le sonrió con burla mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba sin romper el contacto visual.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – el tono burlon y la sonrisa coqueta con la que habló hizo que el menor se sonrojara mientras bajaba la mirada asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya viste? El nuevo se sentó al lado de la basura – Osomatsu escuchó perfectamente el comentario y estaba seguro que el menor a su lado tambien lo había hecho pero seguía haciendose de oidos sordos.

– ¡Iugh! Par de raritos – los comentarios seguian mientras el profesor daba la clase – mira nada mas las pintas que trae, seguro salió de una correccional de menores

– ¿Eh? ¿Y si es un asesino? ¿O un ladron? – se burlaron algunos – bueno nos haria un favor si desapareciera a Nojima.

– Si, ese idiota lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó es estorbar – concordaon algunos. – ni siquera tiene amigos, que patetico.

– El solo mirarlo me hace querer golpearlo – habló repentinamente uno de los chicos del salón conocido por ser un buscapleitos sin razón. – algún día que se descuide lo hare rodar por las escaleras

– ¡Pagaría por ver eso! – corearon sus amigos entre carcajadas.

– ¿No te molesta? – Osomatsu se giró al de ojos azules que parecía estar mas concentrado en las clases que en lo que sus compañeros decían de él pero no pasó por alto la leve tensión el los hombros del menor – Realmente estan hablando mierda de ti.

– ¿De mi? Bueno normalmente me ignora asi que el que esten hablando de mi, sea bien o mal, es algo – sonrió Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu soltara un bufido molesto.

– Si estuvieran hablando mal de mi ya les hubiera partido la nariz a cada uno de esos idiotas para que aprendieran cual es su lugar – se pavoneó el de rojo, Karamatsu lo miró sorprendido y algo asustado. Osomatsu pensó que, de cierta manera, se veía adorable – pero como hablan de ti ¡Que importa!

– Si… – _…Que importa._ Karamatsu apretó con fuerza el lapiz que tenia en la mano ¿Qué importaba de todos modos?

 **III**

Akumatsu caminaba por la calle mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha una de las pequeñas manos de Jyushimatsu y con la izquierda un helado que se habia detenido a comprar por pedido del pequeño de amarillo, atrás de ellos Choromatsu los seguía con la cabeza metida en un libro, Akumatsu solo rodo los ojos _"Estaran alegres de verte"_ Si, claro que si Kami, fue lo que le diría al de blanco ni bien lo tuviera enfrente. Aunque debía admitir que el enano de amarillo si que saltó a sus brazos, literalmente, cuando lo vió en la entrada de la primaria, aquello hizo que una pequeña sonrisa bailara en su rostro.

– ¡Y entonces la pelota salió volando por los aires! – Jyushimatsu movía las manos hacia todas las direcciones posibles tratando de explicar como su equipo habia ganado el partido de Baseball aquel dia, Akumatsu aun no entendía como el helado que le había comprado al niño seguía en su lugar por mas que éste moviera los brazos de manera frenetica. – ¡Anoté un _home run_! El profesor me felicito y dijo que seria un gran bateador

– No me sorprende enano – le revolvió los cabellos, ultimamente aquel se había vuelto un gesto común cada que veía al pequeño de amarillo, ojala Osomatsu hubiera sido asi de lindo a esa edad, pero rapidamente desecho la idea, si su hermano hubiera sido así no hubiera durado ni un par de horas en las calles. – tienes una anormalmente rara fuerza sobrehumana para alguien de tu edad.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Qué es anormalmente? – se volteó a ver a Choromatsu quien durante todo el trayecto se había quedado leyendo uno de sus libros de texto, se negaba a aceptar que el "amigo" de su hermano seguía viviendo con ellos. – ¡Choromatsu! ¡Choromatsu!

– Algo que no es normal – le respondió para que dejara de molestarlo para después agregar en voz mas baja – _Como el que ese loco siga viviendo con nosotros._

– ¡Te escuché! – Akumatsu le lanzó una mirada entre divertida y molesta, si supiera que es por culpa de su hermano mayor y de sus, ironicamente, horriblemente hermosos ojos dorados que no podía irse aun. – ¡Hieres mis sentimientos, viejo verde!

– ¡Eso carece de total logica! ¡Soy un niño, es imposible que sea un viejo verde! – La cara de Choromatsu podía competir facilmente con los jitomates.

– Puede que seas un niño por fuera pero por dentro tienes el alma de un anciano

Dio por finalizada la conversación mientras sonreía disimuladamente al ver como el de verde se ponía a su lado izquierdo para seguir replicandole, tal vez –solo tal vez– podía quedarse a disfrutar de esa pequeña paz por un par de dias mas.

 **IV**

Kamimatsu caminaba con más cansancio del usual por las iluminadas calles, aquel día había sido de los mas pesados en el trabajo y todo porque llegó una chica nueva que sería la secretaria del jefe de piso. De solo recordar la mueca indignada de Osoko al enterarse que le habían quitado el puesto que tanto quería hacia que quisiera soltar genuinas carcajadas que en su momento tuvo que reprimir por respeto a su amiga. Pero lo peor no había sido eso, o no. La chica, que se llamaba Totoko Yowai, se la había pasado pegada a él como una garrapata durante toda la jornada laboral.

– _¡Maldita bruja arrimada! – le había dicho Osoko cuando salieron a tomar su descanso de media hora y pudo esquivar la propuesta de Totoko de salir a comer – ¡Estupidos hombres que solo ven una cara bonita con falda corta y ya estan babeando como si fuera la ultima mujer en el mundo!_

– _Tranquila Osoko – trató de calmar a la alterada castaña – Yo sigo pensando que eres la chica mas bonita de la empresa._

– _¡¿Por qué no todos los hombres son como tu Kami?! –se lanzó a abrazarlo – pero debes tener cuidado_

– _¿Cuidado? – despegó con algo de disimulo el cuerpo de su amiga del suyo._

– _¡Esa arpía ya te tiene en la mira! – levantó un puño al aire con gesto iracundo – No voy a permitirlo ¡Definitivamente no voy a permitirlo!_

– _O-Osoko – Sonrió nervioso al ver que las personas se les quedaban mirando como si fueran una especie de bichos raros en peligro de extinción._

Su amiga podía llegar a ser algo exagerada a veces pero tenía que reconocer que ahora si hablaba con justa razón. Durante todos estos años había lidiado con el constante acercamiento de muchas mujeres, algunas eran madres jovenes de los compañeros de sus hermanitos, otras eran empleadas de algunas tiendas que frecuentaba, vecinas, compañeras de trabajo de otros pisos, etc. Y si había algo que Kamimatsu sabía reconocer al instante era el descarado coqueteo de una mujer, pero era parte de su comportamiento ser politicamente correcto y siempre buscar la manera mas amable de hacerles entender a las chicas que él no deseaba nada con ellas pero al parecer Totoko era mas terca que las demás.

– Ya llegué – habló sin pensar, no quería hacerse muchas esperanzas de que Akumatsu siguiera en el departamento.

– Bienvenido – fue la respuesta que le llegó desde el sofá de la sala junto con una enorme sonrisa burlona – ¿Al parecer nos hicieron polvo en el trabajo, eh?

– Como no tienes idea – dejó su maletin en el suelo mientras se recostaba a un lado del de negro relajando su cuerpo. – Te quedaste

– No, lo que usted esta viendo en estos momentos es un holograma pre programado por el grandioso Akumatsu para que lo recibiera y le dijera que es un idiota – el tono sarcastico empleado por el de negro lejos de molestarlo lo hizo reir con ganas – este mensaje se autodestruira en tres… dos… uno… ¡Pum!

– ¿Los chicos? – preguntó cuando el pequeño ataque de risa terminó, ambos se miraban sonriendo.

– Durmiendo ¿Tienes idea de a que hora es? – señalo el reloj de pared donde marcaban las doce en punto. – ¿Sueles salir así de tarde siempre?

– A veces llego media hora antes – apuntó mientras aguantaba la risa al ver la mueca incredula en el rostro de Akumatsu.

– ¡Joder, detente! – lo zarandeó con suavidad – vas a hacer que se me agote el sarcasmo.

– Vamos a la cama – soltó el de blanco pero rapidamente se mordió el labio inferior al notar lo sugerente que habia sonado la oración – m-me refiero… vamos a dormir.

– Ya me había emocionado – Kamimatsu lo golpeó suavemente mientras ambos se dirigian al dormitorio aun sin borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros. Estaba tan cansado que apenas tocó el colchón cayó dormido al instante. Akumatsu sonrió mientras pasaba disimuladamente su brazo por la delgada cintura del de blanco. – Descansa Kami.

El de negro no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido también.

 **V**

– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que gastarías tus últimos dias de vida jugando a la casita? – una negra silueta miraba las fotos que estaban esparcidas por su escritorio con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa – disfruta mientras puedas, Akumatsu, disfruta antes de que te lo quite todo.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer y comentar! :D mi kokorito esta soooo happy! :'3

Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia la recibire con amor

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 **Martes**

 **I**

El ruido del salón hacía que poder concentrarse en la clase fuera una tarea titanica. Karamatsu agudizó el oido tratando de entender la lección de trigonometria que el profesor estaba impartiendo. A su lado Osomatsu dormía placidamente sin molestarse siquiera en disimular un poco mientras sus demas compañeros seguían con el desastre. El de ojos azules suspiró resignado mientras bajaba la pluma que tenia en la mano, lo peor de todo es que ya no podía tomar un asiento mas enfrente del pizarrón, uno porque ya todos estaban ocupados y dos porque al parecer nadie querría darle su asiento a alguien como él.

Osomatsu soltó un pequeño ronquido ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; Karamatsu lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos, era un tipo muy extraño, sobre todo por los comentarios algo violentos y brutalmente sinceros que decia de vez en vez, era mayor que él –dos años– pero parecía no importarle en lo absoluto estar en una clase de primero, ademas era guapo… Karamatsu sacudió su cabeza negando varias veces, no podia tener esa clase de pensamientos por un hombre, mucho menos por alguien que acababa de conocer apenas ayer, pero muy en el fondo le agradaba la idea de que alguien al menos se tomara la molestia de acercarse a él aunque fuera solo para compartir una banca.

– Lo se – la voz del mayor lo sacó de su trance – soy irresistible

– ¿Qué? – se le quedo mirando con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

– Te me quedaste viendo como por cinco minutos sin pestañear – habló divertido – empiezo a creer que te gusto

– ¡C-claro que no! – volteó la mirada de nuevo al pizarrón para fingir poner atención de nuevo.

La campana dio por finalizada la clase y el inicio del pequeño descanso de media hora que se les daba a los alumnos. Osomatsu salió disparado hacia la puerta mientras que el menor comenzaba a guardar sus cosas tranquilamente. Hoy su hermano no había tenido tiempo de prepararle el almuerzo y su novio… bueno, su "amigo" se ofreció amablemente en hacerlo. Ahh, como le gustaría tener un romance tan bonito como en esas novelas que pasan por las tardes, encontrar a una linda chica, amable y sencilla, a la cual poder darle todo su corazón.

Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando notó que Osomatsu había olvidado llevarse su mochila. Ayer, a la misma hora, había visto al mayor saltarse la barda de la escuela mientras se escapaba para irse a quien sabe que lado, debía admitir que de cierta manera admiraba esa manera tan relajada que tenía el mayor para todo, era como si todo fuera un juego. Hoy al parecer tenía planeado quedarse pues no se habia llevado sus cosas, con un sonrojo adornandole de nuevo las mejillas tomo la ligera mochila roja –no traía nada– y salió en busca de su dueño.

Las escaleras estaban atiborradas de alumnos que irían seguramente a los jardines a comer sus almuerzos, Karamatsu aceleró el paso esperando encontrar ahí tambien a Osomatsu pero al tratar de pisar uno de los escalones sintió como alguien le ponía el pie de manera violenta haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer de cara al suelo. Todo se veía en camara lenta, los rostros burlones de las personas, el suelo que cada vez se veía mas cerca, sus cosas y las de Osomatsu esparcidas por las escaleras. Lo único que Karamatsu pudo atinar a hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando asustado el –seguramente– doloroso golpe de su cara contra el suelo pero en vez de eso lo que sintió fue como alguien lo tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos amortiguando su caida.

– ¿Quién fue? – la voz de Osomatsu sonaba tan calmada y neutra que de solo escucharla daba escalofrios – Solo voy a repetirlo una ultima vez ¿Quién fue?

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? – habló de repente uno de sus compañeros, Osomatsu lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo idiota que había dicho que tiraria a Karamatsu algun día por las escaleras – ¿Vas a golpearme acaso?

Osomatsu puso delicadamente al menor en el suelo, Karamatsu solo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos reteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir descontroladamente. Con calma y con una enorme sonrisa despreocupada subió escalón por escalón mientras los demas alumnos se alejaban con algo de miedo abriendole paso hasta que tuvo frente a frente al compañero de su salón que había hablado.

– No voy a golpearte…

– ¡Entonces vete a la…! – El de rojo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa tan fuerte que le bloqueó repentinamente la respiración mientras lo azotaba contra una de las paredes.

– Voy a hacer de tu patetica existencia un maldito infierno – seguía apretando mientras el rostro del joven comenzaba a ponerse rojo – voy a hacer que cada segundo de tu asquerosa e inutil vida sea una tortura tan horrenda que llegaras a mí de rodillas pidiendo que te mate…

Todos miraban con horror como el chico caía desmayado al suelo mientras Osomatsu bajaba de nuevo despreocupadamente por las escaleras, algunos alumnos habían huido del lugar por miedo a que el de rojo decidiera atacarlos a ellos tambien, rapidamente solo quedaron el de azul y él. Karamatsu sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse también ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño? ¿Pesadilla? Parpadeó confundido un par de veces mientras miraba la mano que el mayor le tendía.

– ¿Puedes levantarte? – el de ojos azules asintió despacio – ¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos.

– ¡E-espera! – pero se arrepintió al instante al tener la intensa mirada rubí sobre su persona. Bajó la cabeza timidamente no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada al mayor – Y-yo… quería devolverte tus cosas.

– ¿Mis cosas? ¡Ah! Eso… – pasó despreocupadamente su dedo indice por debajo de su nariz – Ni te hubieras molestado, es solo una mochila vacía.

– Si… es que… pensé que tal vez… – lo último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que el mayor tuvo que acercase de nuevo para escucharlo mejor.

– No te entiendo nada de nada – lo tomó de los cachetes mientras comenzaba a apretarlos – habla mas alto

– Yo quería… ¡Quería que almorzaramos juntos! – gritó cerca de la oreja de Osomatsu haciendo que el mayor retrocediera algo aturdido por tremendo susto. – ¡Lo siento!

– Estoy bien, creo. – negó un par de veces sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, aquel niño le caía bien, ademas era muy lindo. – vamos entonces.

– ¿Eh? – lo miró algo confundido ¿Ir a donde?

– ¿No querias que almorzaramos juntos? Vamos entonces – palmeó la cabeza del menor.

Karamatsu le regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba las cosas que se le habían caido cuando le habían metido el pie para que tropezara, miró con algo de pena al chico que seguía inconsiente en las escaleras pero no pudo seguir pensando pues Osomatsu lo llamaba apurado diciendole que el descanso estaba por terminar.

 **II**

Akumatsu se rascaba la nuca nervioso mientras esperaba afuera de la escuela de Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu a que las clases terminaran, podía sentir las acosadoras miradas de las jovenes madres que también habían ido a recoger a sus hijos. Por la mañana, milagrosamente, se levantó primero que Kami, el de blanco habia olvidado poner el despertador y fue una verdadera fortuna que Akumatsu se hubiera levantado antes que él para poder despertarlo.

– _¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Kamimatsu corría de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación mientras Akumatsu lo miraba de manera burlona. – ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?_

– _Es que te veias muy lindo durmiendo – Kamimatsu lo miró con algo de disgusto – me gusta._

– _¿Qué cosa? – paró un momento para mirar al de negro_

– _Despertar contigo entre mis brazos – el de blanco se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada – ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!_

– _¡No es gracioso! – miró el reloj de nuevo mientras se ponía palido al ver la hora – ¡No alcanzaré a hacer el almuerzo para mis pequeños!_

– _No te preocupes por eso – le pasó el maletín – Deja que yo me encargue de eso_

– _¿Sabes cocinar? – lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, el de negro bufó molesto._

– _Yo tambien tuve que cuidar de mi hermano mayor por mucho tiempo – pusó la mejor pose indignada que pudo – por supuesto que puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como cocinar._

 _Kamimatsu le sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar sus cosas. Sus hermanos seguían durmiendo, Akumatsu lo acompaño a la puerta._

– _Que te vaya bien en el trabajo amorcito – se burlo el de negro pero lo que no esperó fue el repentino beso en la mejilla que le dio Kami antes de salir del departamento._

– _Nos vemos mas tarde cariño –_ _ **Touché,**_ _pensó el de negro mientras cerraba la puerta con algo de fuerza y el corazón martillandole con violencia en el pecho._

El portón de la primaria se abrió dando paso a todos los pequeños que corrian felices a ver a sus madres; Akumatsu retrocedió un par de pasos al ser embestido por un muy feliz Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu fue casí el último en salir.

– ¡Akumatsu! ¡Akumatsu! A que no adivinas que paso hoy – Jyushimatsu caminaba con su usual energia de siempre a su lado derecho mientras que en la izquierda Choromatsu tambien escuchaba parte de la conversación. – ¡Hoy hice un nuevo amigo!

– Asi no cuenta enano, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de intentar adivinar – el pequeño lo miró con la enorme sonrisa en rostro, Akumatsu suspiró, el pequeño era un caso perdido. – eso es bueno ¿No?

– ¡Si! – asentía tan rapido con la cabeza que el de negro se preocupó por un momento que se fuera a lastimar.

– Tranquilo enano o vas a…

A lo lejos pudo ver perfectamente a dos de los hombres de Tougo espiarlos detrás del cristal de un restaurante, no había que ser un genio para descifrar que venian encubierto y que los habían estado siguiendo, especificamente a él, desde que llegó a recoger a los niños, puede que incluso mucho antes. Akumatsu sujetó fuertemente la mano de los pequeños, Jyushimatsu, inocente como solo él es, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos pidiendole que fueran de nuevo por un helado, Choromatsu lo miró sorprendido pero no deshizo el agarre. Su cerebro trabajaba al mil tratando de hacer un plan para poder perder de vista a esos espias pero cuando volvió a mirar éstos habían desaparecido.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Akumatsu? – la suave voz de Choromatsu lo hizó regresar de nuevo a la realidad. – ¿Ocurre algo malo?

– Nada por lo que debas preocuparte – le acarició los cabellos despeinandolos completamente haciendo que el pequeño de verde se disgustara pero siguiera sin soltar su mano.

– ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Hermano mayor Akumatsu! – ¡Joder! ¿Por qué Jyushi tenía que ser tan adorable? Iba a matarlo de ternura un día de estos… si es que no moría de otra manera primero.

Revolvió tambien el cabello del pequeño de amarillo mientras apuraba el paso disimuladamente hacia el departamento, puede que tal vez solo fuera su imaginación pero conocía lo suficiente a Tougo como para saber que no podía bajar la guardia pues en cualquier momento la puñalada podría llegarle de sorpresa, lo había visto en persona pues años atrás a él le toco eliminar a muchos de los enemigos del mayor.

– ¿Seguro que todo esta bien? – Choromatsu seguía mirandolo con recelo

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Llevamos parados enfrente de la puerta del departamento por diez minutos y los vecinos ya comienzan a hablar de nosotros.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba metido en sus pensamientos? Akumatsu quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

– Solo pensaba en lo que comeriamos hoy – trato de buscar una rapida excusa que sonara lo suficientemente coherente como para que Choromatsu se la tragara.

– ¡No gracias! Casi muero envenenado por lo que nos diste de almuerzo hoy – Akumatsu sintió una vena de su frente palpitar con enojo ¡Mocoso malagradecido!

– ¡¿De que hablas enano?! Mi comida es la mejor – despeinaba a Choromatsu mientras le apretaba las mejillas, el de verde se removia como gusanito buscando liberarse del agarre del mayor.

– ¡Ayudame Jyushimatsu! – pero el de amarillo ya se encontraba dentro del departamento viendo la televisión.

– ¡JYUSHIMATSU! – gritaron ambos al comprobar que no solo el menor ya se encontraba dentro si no que ademas había puesto el seguro de la puerta dejandolos afuera a la espera de que Karamatsu, quien tenía otro juego de llaves, llegara de la escuela.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo! :D Aquí otro cap lleno de romance con una pequeña sorpresita. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan la historia de verdad que no tienen idea de cuan feliz me hacen ;w;

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Miercoles**

 **I**

Karamatsu se había levantado temprano aquel día para preparar el desayuno y el amuerzo de sus hermanos, de hecho se sorprendía de haberlo podido hacer ya que durante toda la noche estuvo mandandose mensajes con Osomatsu. De solo pensar en el de rojo sus mejillas se adornaban de un intenso carmín; su hermano ya se habia ido a trabajar, de hecho su… "amigo" lo habia acompañado, Karamatsu sonrió, ellos parecian un matrimonio. Choromatsu entró en la cocina mientras se servia un vaso de leche.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Karamatsu? – Ellos casi no se metían a la cocina, normalmente era Kamimatsu quien se encargaba de preparar la comida de todos.

– _Don't worry lil' bro_ – levantó el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien aun y cuando ya se habia quemado con la estufa y cortado levemente con el cuchillo.

–Bueno, igual y cualquier cosa que prepares no puede ser peor a lo que nos dio Akumatsu ayer– Puso una mueca de desagrado de solo recordar el "almuerzo" que el de negro les preparo.

–¡A mi me gusto! – Entró Jyushimatsu a la cocina como un pequeño torbellino amarillo.

–Me sorprende la resistencia de tu estomago Jyushimatsu– Choromatsu comenzó a sacar las cosas para prepararse una taza de café.

–¡Todos ustedes son unos malagradecidos! Menos tu enano, tu eres el único que me cae bien– Entró Akumatsu a la cocina repentinamente asustando a los niños mientras revolvía los cabellos de Jyushimatsu. – ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Kara?

El menor negó con una sonrisa, ademas ya casi había terminado de hacer los almuerzos, todos debían apurarse si no querían llegar tarde ese dia.

 **II**

Kamimatsu respiró profundo y conto hasta diez en su cabeza, su mañana habia sido tan perfecta, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el dormido rostro de Akumatsu, se veia tan guapo con esa expresión relajada que le daba tanta pena tener que despertarlo pero era necesario puesto que el de negro lo tenia abrazado firmemente por la cintura y era imposible moverse sin tener que levantarlo. Ademas aquel dia el de negro lo habia acompañado gran parte del camino hasta su trabajo hablando de cualquier cosa, conociendose mas. Todo habia sido perfecto hasta que puso un pie en la oficina.

–¿Por qué no puedes acompañarme hoy Kamimatsu? – el meloso tono que Totoko estaba usando estaba comenzando a hartarlo un poco.

–No puedo dejar a mis hermanos menores solos por toda una noche Totoko – Usó el tono mas amable que encontro para poder deshacerse de la chica, esa mujer definitivamente era muy terca.

–¡Pero tus hermanos ya estan grandecitos como para cuidarse solos! – Hizó un puchero que para cualquiera podria parecer adorable pero para el de blanco definitivamente no– ¡Quiero que me acompañes! ¡Quiero que me acompañes!

–No puedo, lo siento. – de verdad que ya queria deshacerse de esa mujer.

–Esta es la ultima vez que me rechazas, asi que piensatelo bien. – Totoko lo miró de manera molesta pero habia algo mas detrás de sus ojos.

Sus demas compañeros de trabajo se le quedaban viendo, algunos con envidia y otros con algo de lastima, Osoko estaba a nada de lanzarse al cuello de Totoko como siguiera abrazandose a su brazo pegandole descaradamente los pechos. Con sumo cuidado separó a la chica de su cuerpo excusandose con que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y no podia seguir gastando mas tiempo. Totoko lo miro entre molesta e indignada pero simplemente giro la cara de manera dramatica y se alejó a su puesto de trabajo, ningun hombre la habia rechazado tan groseramente, ninguno, pero si de algo estaba segura era que Kamimatsu iba a arrepentirse de eso.

–Algun dia de estos voy a ahorcarla con uno de los cables de la computadora – Osoko se acercó a él cuando volvió a encontrarse solo. – Si quieres podemos fingir que estamos saliendo para que te deje en paz de una vez por todas.

–No sera necesario Osoko, pero gracias de todas formas– siguió escribiendo en la computadora, de verdad que no podia perder mas tiempo si queria salir temprano esa noche. Akumatsu le habia dicho que saldrian a cenar, de solo pensar en su "cita" hacia que las mejillas se le tiñeran de carmin.

–Yo no me fiaria mucho de ella– La castaña parecia algo preocupada, Kamimatsu la miro extrañado, era la primera vez que veia a Osoko de aquella manera– Cualquier cosa ¿Prometes que me lo diras?

–Sabes que si– le tomo de las manos sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizarla – Despues de todo eres mi mejor amiga.

–Si pero…

–¡Nojima! ¡Sakurai! – Gritó el jefe de piso asustandolos a ambos. El hombre se acerco a ellos con aquel porte serio e imponente de siempre, Kamimatsu sudó frio cuando sintio la penetrante mirada sobre su persona– Regresa a tu trabajo Sakurai, Nojima a mi oficina, ahora.

Ambos acataron la orden enseguida. Kamimatsu caminaba a paso rapido pero sentia que todo a su alrededor avanzaba a una velocidad demaciado lenta, todas y cada una de las miradas de los trabajadores de su piso se posaron rapidamente en él y no dejo de sentir esa sensacion desagradable en la boca del estomago hasta que entró en la oficina de su jefe. Cuando entró lo primero que vió fue a Totoko sentada en una de las sillas que su jefe usaba para atender a las personas; definitivamente nada bueno estaba a punto de pasar.

–¿Es el empleado que la acoso, señorita Yowai? – Preguntó su jefe directamente dejando a Kamimatsu como una piedra en su lugar ante lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Acoso? ¡Que locura!

–¡Si, es él! – La chica oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente. – ¡Le dije que yo no queria! Pero el no se detenía con nada, me amenazó con secuestrarme y violarme si yo no aceptaba salir con él ¡Es de lo peor!

–¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, Nojima? – Kamimatsu seguia sin poder moverse, no podia pasar el enorme nudo que se habia formado en su garganta. – Entonces debo suponer que todo lo que la señorita Yowai dice es verdad.

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó alterado sorprendiendo a su jefe y a Totoko. – ¡Yo seria incapaz…!

–¡Eso no es cierto! – Totoko se levantó rapidamente para abrazar a su jefe – Tiene que creerme, yo seria incapaz de mentirle a alguien tan bueno y justo como usted.

Kamimatsu miraba todo con los ojos abiertos ¿Cómo era posible que su jefe se dejara influenciar tan facilmente por una actuación tan pesima? La respuesta le llegó como un balde de agua fria al ver los ojos de su jefe perderse en el enorme escote de la chica.

–No voy a levantar cargos en tu contra Nojima, fuiste un gran empleado – comenzó pero Kamimatsu ya sabia lo que Totoko habia estado buscando desde que inició todo aquel espectaculo barato. – No quiero volver a verte en la empresa, no te molestes en presentarte mañana, estas despedido.

 **Estas despedido…**

 **Despedido…**

–Con permiso– fue lo unicó que el de blanco pudo decir antes de abandonar la oficina.

Osoko lo vio salir a toda prisa por las escaleras y preocupada por su amigo quiso ir a seguirlo y preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero por desgracia los estados de cuenta de la oficina de contabilidad ya le habian sido entregados y debia terminar de checarlos rapido, mas tarde iria al departamento de Kami para investigar lo que habia pasado.

 **III**

Karamatsu miraba el azul del cielo sentado debajo de uno de los arboles del jardin, a su lado izquierdo Osomatsu devoraba con ganas el almuerzo que habia hecho para ambos aquel dia. Se sentía feliz de que al de rojo le hubiera gustado la comida, de cierta manera parecía una de esas chicas que salian en las novelas romanticas que le hacian de comer a su amor secreto y lejos de desagradarle la idea no pudo evitar fantasear con toda esa idea de los amores platonicos o imposibles.

–Esto esta delicioso Karamatsu – Hablaba Osomatsu con la boca llena de comida, el menor soltó una risilla– Nada que ver con la porquería que comimos ayer, se parecía a la horrible comida que me hacía comer el idiota de mi hermano.

–Esta vez la cocine yo– sus mejillas se sonrojaron al decirlo, aunque a penas estaba aprendiendo ya podía darse el lujo de presumir que a diferencia de muchos jovenes de su edad la cocina se le daba de maravillas, ademas de las manualidades, pero ese era tema para otro día.– Ademas no hables asi de la comida del novio de mi hermano, estoy seguro que lo hizo con mucho cariño para nosotros.

–Pues no se que clase de cariño les muestre pero esa cosa que ni siquiera puedo llamar comida parecia mas bien veneno para ratas– se burló el mayor cuando termino con su parte del almuerzo. – Serias una excelente esposa Karamatsu.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿A que viene ese comentario? – su cara podía competir sin problemas con un semaforo en rojo.

–No se, solo lo pense – se rasco despreocupadamente la nuca mientras le sonreia al menor. – Oye ¿Qué te parece si salimos a algun lado?

–¿S-salir? ¿Ahora? – ¿Le estaba proponiendo una cita? Karamatsu volvió a sentir como de nuevo el calor le golpeaba las mejillas.

–¡Claro que no! – Osomatsu le palmeó la cabeza – Por cierto estas mas rojo que los jitomates ¿Te encuentras bien?

–D-de maravillas – Sonrió como pudo rogando internamente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Osomatsu no se percatara de su nerviosismo.

–Me refería que salieramos en la noche, ya sabes, ir a dar una vuelta por ahí – pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros del menor – Puedo tomar "prestado" el auto del amargado de Atsushi e ir a recogerte a tu casa si quieres.

–Yo… no lo se– su cabeza estaba dividida en dos, por un lado se moría de ganas por pasar mas tiempo con Osomatsu fuera de la escuela pero por el otro lado no quería ni pensar en lo que Kamimatsu diría de esa escapada nocturna.

–¡Venga! Sera divertido – Lo miró directamente a los ojos y Karamatsu sintio como su cuerpo se derritió ante ese simple acto.

–De acuerdo– desvió la mirada

–Enviame tu dirección en un mensaje – ambos escucharon como la campana sonaba de manera insistente anunciandole a los alumnos que el descanso había terminado– Te vere a las doce ¿Te parece bien?

Karamatsu asintió sin saber que decir realmente, su corazón martillaba como loco dentro de su pecho y estaba seguro que aun seguía sonrojado hasta las orejas y posiblemente incluso hasta el cuello. Osomatsu lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos entraron de nuevo al edificio a retomar las clases.

 **VI**

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong… ding-dong._

–¡Ya voy, joder! ¡Que pesados son! – Akumatsu se limpió las manos mojadas en su ropa para ir a atender la puerta – ¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Kami?!

El de blanco se había lanzado a sus brazos ni bien había abierto la puerta, Akumatsu lo envolvió en un abrazo cuando escuchó el primer sollozo que escapo de los labios del otro. Era una suerte que Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu se encontraran jugando en el departamento de unos vecinos que tenian niños casi de su misma edad. Con cuidado cargó a Kamimatsu y se sentó en el sofá con el de blanco en sus piernas, podía sentir las lagrimas mojar su hombro y los constantes temblores del cuerpo contrario por retener sus sollozos.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – Habló despues de que sintiera que el de blanco se había calmado un poco.

–Me despidieron– de solo recordarlo las ganas de llorar regresaban ¿Cómo se supone que pueda pagar las cuentas ahora? ¿Cómo pagará la comida, la escuela de sus hermanitos, todo?

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – Akumatsu no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, sabía lo mucho que Kamimatsu se esforzaba en su trabajo, siempre llegaba a tiempo y se quedaba mas horas que cualquiera ¿Qué diablos tenia su jefe en la cabeza?

Kamimatsu se mordió el labio inferior sin saber si contarle o no al de negro todo lo que había pasado, Akumatsu le acarició el rostro con sus manos mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Al final terminó contandole lo que había sucedido aquel día, el porque de su despido, lo que había pasado con Totoko, absolutamente todo. Cuando terminó el relato podía sentir como todos los musculos del de negro se tensaron repentinamente y su mirada escarlata brillaba con odio.

–¡Voy a matar a esa maldita perra! – fue el casi rugido que dio Akumatsu mientras se levantaba repentinamente del sofá aun con Kamimatsu en sus brazos. – Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido, primero debo investigar donde vive, despues aprendere cuales son sus horarios, tengo que ver si tiene familiares cerca y despues voy a…

–Akumatsu basta– le sonrió para tratar de menguar un poco el escalofriante instinto asesino que se había activado en el de negro– Ya conseguire otro trabajo pero, por favor, no quiero que termines haciendo algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte

–Dudo que me arrepienta– Masculló bajando con cuidado al de blanco. –¡Le estare haciendo un favor al mundo! Ademas necesitas vengarte.

–Lo único que necesito es que te quedes a mi lado. – lo abrazó enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Akumatsu. – Quedate a mi lado. Por favor…

–Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado– lo tomo del menton para mirarlo a los ojos, aun y cuando sabía que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a Kamimatsu quería disfrutar lo mas posible de esos dias a su lado.

Kamimatsu se acercó con algo de timidez pero no dudó en terminar la distancia entre sus rostros. El beso era suave y superficial, simplemente disfrutando del calor de los labios del otro; Akumatsu paso ambos brazos por la cintura del de blanco y terminó de acortar cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpo. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando profundizaron aun mas el contacto entre sus labios dandole un poco mas de intensidad al beso pero el insistente sonido de la puerta hizo que se separaran algo aturdidos.

–¡Akumatsu, dejanos entrar! – fue la vocecita molesta de Choromatsu la que se dejó oir tras la puerta. – Voy a pedir comida a domicilio porque Jyushimatsu ya tiene hambre asi que mas te vale que me abras ahora.

–Maldito mocoso– Masculló molesto, aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Kamimatsu en los suyos, de mala gana se separo del cuerpo del otro mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta con su mejor cara molesta pero antes de que siguiera avanzando Kamimatsu lo tomo del brazo.

–Gracias Aku – Le sonrió con aquel hermoso brillo adornando sus dorados ojos – Gracias por todo.

El de negro se acercó de nuevo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue solo algo rapido; definitivamente esos labios se habían convertido en su adicción y posiblemente tambien en su perdición.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia la recibiré con mucho gusto :'3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola :D

Aqui de nuevo con la actualización! :3

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan, realmente no tienen idea de cuanto lo aprecio y de como me animan a continuar con el Fic ;w; de verdad gracias

capitulo dedicado con especial cariño a **Amaikurai** :3 espero que te guste :D

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Jueves**

 **I**

Karamatsu bajó la cabeza reteniendo como podía las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, sentía la molesta, y decepcionada, mirada escarlata de Akumatsu sobre él y no sabía que decir para excusar su comportamiento, sobre todo el escandalo que habian protagonizado su hermano, Akumatsu, Osomatsu y él hace apenas unos minutos.

–L-lo siento – Sollozó bajito. –Realmente lo siento…

–No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte – el tono de voz era severo como el de un padre regañando a su rebelde hija que se había querido escapar con su novio. –¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No se– mas sollozos, Karamatsu podía sentir como para este punto habia comenzado a llorar – Y-yo, no se… solo, solo queria estar con él…

–Hablaré con tu hermano, por ahora ve a alistarte para la escuela. – el de negro se alejó mientras entraba en la habitación que compartía con Kamimatsu.

Cuando estuvo solo Karamatsu se permitió que las lagrimas comenzaran a correr libres por sus mejillas y ahogar sus sollozos con los cojines del sofá. Por su cabeza se repetian una y otra vez todo los sucesos que habían pasado aquella noche y aunque no se arrepentía para nada de haber pasado toda la madrugada al lado de Osomatsu sí que le pesaba en la conciencia la discusión que había tenido con Kamimatsu.

 _Cuando llegó al departamento después de la escuela se encontró con todos sus hermanos preparando la comida, se extrañó realmente que Kamimatsu estuviera también puesto que siempre salía de trabajar hasta muy tarde mas no dijo nada, estaba muy feliz de llegar a casa y encontrar un ambiente tan calido y familiar como el que tenian, se alegraba de tener a Akumatsu en la casa, desde que él habia llegado todos parecian una familia feliz, su hermano mayor sonreía con mas frecuencia y ya no se sentía esa aura de cansancio en su rostro cada que llegaba a casa._

 _Toda la tarde se la pasaron entre juegos y risas, vieron la televisión y pidieron comida para la cena; los mayores salieron un rato a "pasear" mientras los dejaban a ellos en el departamento haciendo los deberes de la escuela. Cuando Karamatsu se cercioro que Aku y Kami se habían ido corrió rapidamente a su cuarto a elegir la ropa que se pondria para salir mas tarde con Osomatsu._

 _–_ _¿Qué haces? – escuchó a Choromatsu detrás de él preguntar con voz seria – ¿Vas a salir?_

 _–_ _P-por supuesto que no– ¡Maldición! Odiaba ser malo mintiendo, Choromatsu alzó una ceja inquisidoramente._

 _–_ _Claro– la mirada verde lo escaneaba de arriba abajo, Karamatsu se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza._

 _–_ _¡Esta bien! ¡Si voy a salir! ¿Estas contento ahora? – maldito Choromatsu y su manera de hacer que siempre le contara la verdad. – Prometeme que no se lo diras a Kamimatsu._

 _–_ _¿Por qué? ¿a dónde vas a ir Karamatsu? ¿Con quien? – Choromatsu se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados mientras lo seguia mirando seriamente, parecia una mamá interrogando a su hijo que queria irse de fiesta._

 _–_ _Y-yo… veras es que… conocí a un chico de mi salón… ¡It's Awesome! Y muy divertido y realmente me gusta mucho estar con él y es muy agradable y…_

 _–_ _Estas enamorado– Choromatsu cerró los ojos procesando todo lo que le había dicho. –¿A que hora quedaron?_

 _–_ _A las doce… – murmuró bajito, sabia que Choromatsu no aceptaria tal salida y menos por el horario; era una suerte que Jyushimatsu no los estuviera escuchando pues seguramente no dudaría en comentarle a Kamimatsu que iba a salir tan tarde con un chico mayor, no es que su hermanito fuera un chismoso, es solo que a veces no podia contener la emoción y hablar de mas._

 _–_ _¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Quién en su sano jucio sale a esas horas de la noche? ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer? – Karamatsu lo miraba suplicante mientras hacia ademanes para que modulara un poco el sonido de su voz – Solo procura llegar antes de que nuestro hermano despierte…_

 _–_ _¡Eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo! – se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lo llenaba de besos. Choromatsu se sonrojó e hizo una mueca molesta pero no lo apartó._

 _Le tomó dos horas escoger la ropa que se pondria para su "salida", en varias ocasiones Choromatsu se había burlado de él diciendole que parecia una chica en su primera cita. Cuando los mayores regresaron al departamento ya eran pasadas las once por lo cual todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones; Karamatsu daba vueltas en su cama, ya con su ropa puesta, mientras se mensajeaba con Osomatsu, el mayor ya se encontraba esperandolo abajo y de un solo brinco el de ojos azules saltó de la cama._

 _Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido camino hasta la puerta principal abriendola lo mas despacio posible y cerrandola de igual manera; jamas había hecho algo como eso y la adrenalia le corria por las venas con fuerza, sabía las concecuencias de ser atrapado por su hermano pero aun asi ahí estaba, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la calle, a punto de irse de paseo sin el permiso o consentimiento de su hermano mayor._

 _Osomatsu lo esperaba afuera recargado despreocupadamente en el coche de Atsushi, le había costado un poco mas de tiempo de lo que espero poder quitarle las llaves al castaño pero nada que un par de pastillas para dormir y un poco de ayuda del pequeño Ichimatsu que no pudieran resolver; la sudadera negra con diseños rojos resaltaban sus ojos rubí y cuando vio al menor aproximarse le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto. Karamatsu se sonrojó por aquel gesto pero no dijo nada mas, solo fue capaz de hablar cuando Osomatsu puso el auto en marcha._

 _–_ _¿a dónde vamos? – no quería despegar los ojos azules de la ventana. Osomatsu solo se rio un poco antes de contestar._

 _–_ _Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte._

 _Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la ciudad, los edificios pasaron a ser casas, las casas a ser pequeñas granjas y asi sucesivamente hasta que lo unico que los ojos de Karamatsu podian apreciar eran extensos paramos verdes. Osomatsu se desvió un poco del camino para subir una pequeña pendiente que los llevo directamente hacia una pequeña meseta no muy alta, una vez ahí estacionó el auto justo en el centro mientras le hacia señales a Karamatsu para que bajara._

 _El lugar estaba escasamente iluminado solo por la luz de la luna mientras que sobre el enorme manto oscuro del cielo se podian apreciar las estrellas de una manera unica y espectacular. Los ojos azules del menor se abrieron impresionados, la ultima vez que habia visto un cielo tan lleno de brillantes estrellas había sido cuando era un niño y aun vivia en el orfanato del señor Dekapan junto a sus demas hermanos. Osomatsu se paro detrás de él mirandolo enternecido por las reacciones tan lindas que podia tener Karamatsu._

 _–_ _It's beautiful – dijo sin pensar. Osomatsu lo abrazó por detrás mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del menor._

 _–_ _Lo mejor esta por llegar. – El menor tembló al sentir el calido aliento en su oido y como si fueran palabras magicas de pronto el cielo comenzó a llenarse de una lluvia de puntos brillantes cayendo a una rapida velocidad y cubriendo todo el cielo de un espectaculo maravilloso de luces blancas._

 _–_ _¡Hoy es la lluvia de estrellas! – ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Uno de los espectaculos mas romanticos de todos…_

 _–_ _¡Bingo! Lo vi en las noticias cuando estaba desayunando – apretó mas el cuerpo de Karamatsu contra el suyo – pensé que te gustaria._

 _–_ _¡Me encanta! – volteó su cuerpo y se abrazó al cuello del mayor hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Osomatsu escondiendo el enorme sonrojo de su rostro. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse de la emoción._

 _Se quedaron asi por unos minutos simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos al estar tan intimamente abrazados, las estrellas no paraban de recorrer el cielo dandole un toque mas romantico a la situación. Osomatsu suspiró tratando de regular las enormes ganas que tenia de comerse a besos al menor, venia queriendolo hacer desde que lo vio salir del departamento vestido de aquella manera tan adorable, Karamatsu por su parte estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer nervioso o a punto de tener una crisis frente al mayor._

 _–_ _Karamatsu– susurró en su oido y el de azul sintió que sus piernas temblaron como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. – Quiero besarte, Karamatsu._

 _–…–_ _trató de hablar, quiso gritar un gran y sonoro ¡Si, hazlo! Que inclusó llegara a oidos de su hermano mayor, pero nada salió de su garganta, su cerebro estaba mas concentrado en recordar como respirar._

 _–_ _Pero no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras– y era verdad, era la primera vez que tomaba en consideración los sentimientos de otra persona, mas bien, era la primera vez que le importaba como se sentia otra persona.– Si no quieres simplemente podemos quedarnos asi y…_

 _–_ _¡N-NO! – Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido por tan sorpresiva exclamacion – Q-quiero decir… yo si quiero…_

 _El de rojo lo tomo suavemente del mento mientras pegaba ambas frentes, con cuidado rozó juguetonamente sus narices mientras admiraba como las estrellas se reflejaban en los hermosos ojos azules de Karamatsu. El menor se sentia flotar en una nube rosa, todo era tan perfecto, el lugar, la compañía, absolutamente todo. Cuando Osomatsu se apoderó con maestria de sus labios el de azul sintió por un momento que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que su corazón se habia detenido abruptamente para despues comenzar a latir con desenfreno._

 _Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se besaban. Karamatsu podia sentir las manos de Osomatsu recorrerle suavemente los costados con duda de si bajar mas o quedarse ahí. El menor estaba nervioso y el de rojo podia sentirlo ante cada caricia que le brindaba a su cuerpo, lo sentia temblar ante su tacto y no tenia que tocar la piel desnuda de Karamatsu para comprobar que se encontraba tibia y con la piel de gallina. Osomatsu volvió a besar al menor mientras descansaba sus brazos en su cintura, ya tendria tiempo de ir mas lejos con Karamatsu, por ahora se conformaba con probar una y otra vez aquellos suaves labios de cereza._

 _–_ _Debemos volver– menciono de improvisto, la lluvia de estrellas ya habia terminado y él debia de regresar antes para que Atsushi no sospechara por lo de su auto._

 _Karamatsu asintió sin querer separarse del cuerpo del mayor; durante todo el camino de regreso se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Osomatsu o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando llegaron al departamento del menor ambos se abrazaron sin intenciones de querer soltarse, a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de luz. Karamatsu rodeó de nuevo el cuello del mayor y estaba a nada de besarlo de nuevo cuando una voz demaciado familiar hizo que se congelara en su lugar._

 _–_ _¡¿Karamatsu?! – Kamimatsu se veia alterado, se acercó al de azul a paso rapido mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo separaba de Osomatsu– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¿En que estabas pensando Karamatsu?_

 _–_ _Y-yo… – bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir, nunca habia visto a su hermano tan alterado. Justo en ese momento Akumatsu salió del departamento. El menor miró asustado a Osomatsu, estaba palido como si hubiera visto un muerto._

 _–_ _Asi que aquí has estado todo este tiempo– habló por fin cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión. – ¿Asi que por "esto" querias deshacerte de mi? ¿Para ser libre de poder jugar a la "casita"?_

 _–_ _No es lo que crees… – Akumatsu estaba nervioso, Kamimatsu tomó al de azul del brazo y lo metió rapidamente en el departamento dejando a ambos hermanos solos._

 _–_ _¡Es exactamente lo que creo! – levantó la voz mientras sus ojos escarlata brillaban con furia – ¡Eres una mierda de hermano mayor! Si tanto querias una maldita familia feliz me lo hubieras dicho desde antes y con gusto desaparecia de tu jodida vida sin problemas._

 _–_ _¡Maldita sea, escuchame Osomatsu! – comenzó a gritar tambien, su paciencia era muy poca cuando se trataba de su hermano menor. – ¡Lo hice para protegerte!_

 _–_ _¡Y una mierda! – escupió con coraje, pero después una mueca cinica se posó en su rostro– Entonces señor Akumatsu ¿Debó pedirle permiso la proxima vez que quiera salir con Karamatsu? ¿O primero debe consultarlo con su esposa?_

 _–_ _¡No habra proxima vez!– ambas miradas chocaban, rojo contra rojo. – No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Karamatsu._

 _–_ _¿O si no que? – lo retó de manera burlona – ¿Vas a mudarte de la ciudad junto a toda tu linda familia? ¡Anda! ¡Largate! Ya lo hiciste una vez, me importa una mierda que lo hagas de nuevo. Pero una cosa si te aseguro, hermano, ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que yo siga viendo a Karamatsu._

 _Akumatsu le dio la espalda mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento, sabía que Osomatsu era un cabeza dura cuando se encaprichaba con algo y de nada servía tratar de razonar con él. Kamimatsu seguia hablando con el menor pero Karamatsu parecia no escuchar._

 _–_ _¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando no te encontré en la habitación? ¡Casi llamo a la policia, Karamatsu!_

 _–_ _¡Estoy bien, no me paso nada! – levantó la voz por primera vez, ambos mayores lo vieron sorprendidos. – ¡Deja de crear un drama de todo esto!_

 _–_ _¡Pudo haberte pasado algo! – Kamimatsu estaba a punto de quebrarse de nuevo, Akumatsu podia notarlo en su tono de voz y en sus ojos._

 _–_ _¡Pero no me paso nada! ¡No es justo! – Karamatsu escondió su rostro entre sus manos. – ¡Deja de decirme que hacer! ¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE!_

 _Y aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kamimatsu salió corriendo hacia la habitación dejando a Akumatsu y a Karamatsu en la sala…_

–¿Kami? – el de blanco se encontraba sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas – Es un mocoso, solo esta en su etapa rebelde, ya se le pasara.

–Soy el peor hermano mayor del mundo– habló en un susurro tan bajo que parecia que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

–No, Kami, por dios no. – Akumatsu se sentó a su lado mientras lo rodeaba por los hombros – Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, esto es normal, a comparación de lo que yo pasé con Osomatsu esto es un paseo por el parque.

–Lo lamento – recargó su cabeza en el hombro del de negro– Lamento que hayas tenido esa discusión con tu hermano.

–Ya se le pasara– mentira, pero preferia mil veces no preocupar mas al de blanco a tener que mostrarle la dura realidad. – Ya no te preocupes mas ¿De acuerdo, cariño? Ademas recuerda que esos gustos por la aventura y salir con hombres peligrosos lo heredo de su "madre"

–¡Eres un tonto! – lo golpeó al ver la insinuante mirada de Akumatsu sobre él.

Akumatsu lo abrazó de nuevo mientras le hacia cosquillas, misión: volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de Kamimatsu, cumplida satisfactoriamente. Afuera el sol resplandecía con fuerza.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia lo recibiré con mucho gusto :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! :D primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han seguido el Fic, de verdad los aprecio muchísimo como no tienen idea, pero llegó la hora de iniciar con la cuenta regresiva para que la historia llegue a su fin y que mejor que empezarla con el Lemon! XD**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar :3 lo aprecio muchísimo**

 **–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **Viernes**

 **I**

 ** _AKUMATSU_**

Era lo único que estaba escrito por toda la circunferencia de aquel CD que el de negro había encontrado pegado a la puerta de la entrada del departamento de Kamimatsu aquella mañana. Asi, unicamente su nombre escrito en mayusculas y para agregarle el toque dramatico en negritas. Por suerte para él Kamimatsu había salido a dejar a los niños a la escuela, al parecer las cosas entre Karamatsu y el de blanco ya se habían calmado lo suficiente como para hablarse durante el desayuno pero eso no quitaba que de ahora en adelante Kamimatsu pusiera mayor atención a lo que el de azul hacia por lo que también había llevado a Karamatsu a la secundaria y probablemente no regresaría hasta dentro de un rato.

Examinó con cuidado el CD que tenía entre las manos. No tenía que pensar mucho para descubrir quien se lo habia enviado y con algo de miedo, y con el corazón en un puño, colocó el disco en el reproductor y se dispuso a observar el contenido del mismo. La pantalla se mantuvo negra por unos segundos antes de que una luz iluminara parcialmente lo que parecia ser la oficina de Tougo. El hombre se encontraba sentado en su enorme silla detrás de su escritorio con los codos puestos sobre la madera y su barbilla descansando en la palma de sus manos, la sonrisa torcida que le daba a la camara le daba tantos escalofrios como si lo estuviera viendo en vivo y en directo.

 _–_ _Tiempo sin saber de ti, Akumatsu.– Comenzó con aquella voz grave. – Ya me estaba preguntando que seria de ti en estos dias. Aunque me sorprendiste, ciertamente te aplaudo por eso pero la verdad es que te creia mas listo, Akumatsu._

El de negro apretó la mandibula con fuerza, no era de sorprenderse que aquel demonio ya conociera su paradero y todo lo que habia estado haciendo desde su último encuentro. Aquella vez que se topó a los hombres de Tougo en aquel restaurante no había sido pura casualidad.

 _–_ _Pensé que ya habias muerto, o en su defecto que habias escapado, escondiendote entre las sombras, tu especialidad, esperando el momento en que pudieras venir por mi y asesinarme por la espalda. – de pronto comenzo a reir a carcajada limpia. – ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en vez de eso preferiste desperdiciar tus ultimos dias de vida jugando a la "casita"? Patetico, Akumatsu, demaciado patetico incluso para alguien como tu._

Tougo se levantó de la silla y comenzó a rodear su escritorio lentamente, la camara no perdía enfoque alguno de los movimientos del mayor mientras caminaba por lo que parecía un extenso pasillo escasamente iluminado por unas cuantas lamparas pequeñas. Akumatsu conocía ese pasillo, daba directamente a la bodega en donde guardaban a los secuestrados, donde torturaban a aquellas personas que eran capturadas por deudas o con otros fines igual de retorcidos. Un horrible presentimiento se instaló en su pecho mientras miraba y escuchaba a Tougo caminar por aquel pasillo.

 _–_ _Creo que a estas alturas no necesito decirte hacia donde vamos ¿Verdad? – se mofó – Me costó encontrarlo, debo reconocerlo, pero sabias que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo despues de todo nada se me escapa y mucho menos si concierne a algo que realmente deseo. Tomalo como un pequeño incentivo para nuestro encuentro mañana, si gustas._

El mayor se paró delante de una gastada puerta de madera; Akumatsu tenia los labios tan apretados en su cara que parecian ya una delgada linea recta, los ojos se negaban a parpadear y cuando Tougo abrió sorpresivamente la puerta el de negro sintió como el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver lo que habia adentro de la pequeña habitación. Osomatsu, lo reconoceria donde fuera y como sea, estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla en medio de la habitación, los ojos estaban vendados al igual que la boca y apenas podía sostener propiamente su cabeza.

 _–_ _Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato, Akumatsu. Mañana al atardecer te veo en el mismo departamento mugriento que solias rentar, Osomatsu irá tambien, claro esta, no soy tan cruel como para negarle ver a su hermano mayor en sus ultimos momentos de vida, sobre todo cuando hizo hasta lo pateticamente imposible para protegerlo – Osomatsu se removió con violencia hasta el punto en que casi cae al suelo con todo y silla pero uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Tougo en esos momentos volvió a inmovilizar al de rojo mientras le inyectaba algo en uno de sus brazos, al parecer una especie de droga pues rapidamente su hermano menor quedo inmovil de nuevo. – Por cierto, mira que soy tan considerado que no debes de preocuparte por lo que le pasara a tu "familia feliz". Ellos no me interesan, no me sirven y no me aportaría ningún beneficio dejarlos con vida o no, asi que ya puedes irte despidiendo tranquilo de ellos, tienes mi palabra._

Akumatsu temblaba levemente mientras mordía con fuerza su puño derecho, la única salida que tenía era ir y enfrentarse a Tougo directamente, o al menos distraerlo lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Osomatsu a escapar.

 _–_ _Hasta entonces, Akumatsu. – le sonrió con esa mueca de superioridad que solo puede tener alguien que sabe que ya tiene todo el partido en la bolsa. La pantalla volvió a ponerse negra dando por terminado el video._

El de negro sacó rapidamente el CD del reproductor y lo partió en todos los pedazos posibles mientras arrojaba los restos al bote de basura.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda… mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda!_

 **II**

Karamatsu miró el espacio vacio a su lado, Osomatsu no había llegado a la escuela ese día. Durante el desayuno le había mandado miles de mensajes al de rojo pero éste nunca le contesto. Un horrible presentimiento se instalo en su pecho pero decidió dejarlo pasar, tal vez solo era su imaginación.

 **III**

–Lo siento pero no podemos contratarte, al menos no con referencias tan… pobres– se disculpó el de Recursos Humanos de la empresa, Kamimatsu no insistió mas, simplemente le agradeció el tiempo y salió de ahí.

Se había pasado casi toda la tarde buscando un nuevo empleo pero a todos los lados a los que iba siempre era la misma respuesta, no podian contratarlo con el poco historial laboral que tenía y sabía que un trabajo de medio tiempo –en donde si lo aceptaban– no podria darle el suficiente sustento económico como para pagar el departamento, la comida, los servicios y la escuela de sus hermanos.

Decidió regresar a casa para descansar un poco la mente de recibir tantas negativas en un dia y el cuerpo de haber tenido que recorrer casi toda la ciudad buscando un trabajo. Era como si todo el universo confabulara para hacer que todo le saliera mal ultimamente pero Kamimatsu no era alguien de pensar de manera negativa, al contrario, toda su vida había sido dura y en ningun momento su entereza se vio quebrantada con nada, tenía el amor y apoyo incondicional de sus hermanos y ahora tenía a Akumatsu a su lado ¿Qué podria salir mal?

Con los animos renovados apresuró el paso para llegar mas pronto al departamento, aun era algo temprano para salir a cenar, tal vez podia convercer a Akumatsu y a sus hermanitos de ir a algun pequeño restaurante por ahí cerca, incluso podian ir a comer al puesto de Chibita, uno de sus vecinos. Cuando llegó lo primero que notó al abrir la puerta era el inusual ambiente silencioso que inundaba el departamento, normalmente a esa hora sus hermanitos estarian viendo la television en la sala o haciendo los deberes, probablemente Jyushimatsu estaria correteando por ahí negandose a hacer la tarea, Choromatsu lo estaria persiguiendo molesto de que el menor evadiera sus responsabilidades, Karamatsu iria detrás de ellos tambien a impedir una posible pelea entre los menores y Akumatsu los estaria callando porque no lo dejaban ver la television tranquilo. Nada de eso estaba pasando.

–¿Hola? – pero no obtuvo respuesta, muy por el contrario sintió como de improvisto alguien le llegó por la espalda y le tapó los ojos. Kamimatsu se tensó al instante pero al instante se relajó al reconocer de quien se trataba. – ¿Akumatsu?

–No, soy el hada de los dientes ¿No tendras por ahí alguna muela del juicio que ya no te sirva? – el de negro camino lentamente conduciendo a Kamimatsu por toda la casa aun tapandole los ojos, el de blanco se dejó hacer mientras reia por la contestación aunque por dentro la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

–¿Y los niños? – preguntó cuando sintió que se detenian delante de una puerta, supuso que era la de su habitación.

–Esta noche es exclusiva para papi y para mami asi que no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos – Akumatsu destapó los ojos del contrario mientras abria la puerta de, efectivamente, su habitación. Kamimatsu sintió como su mandibula se abria enormemente y sus ojos no podian creer lo que estaban presenciando. – Cariño ¿No has pensado en que ya es hora de darle a los niños otro hermanito?

El ambiente era apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas aromaticas que le daban un toque mas intimo a la estancia, toda la habitación olia a una mezcla de jazmines y vainilla que se colaba por sus fosas nasales y hacia que su cuerpo vibrara de un inexplicable placer. Las blancas sabanas de la cama matrimonial habian sido cambiadas por unas de color rojo, varios petalos de rosas, blancas y rojas, adornaban el suelo y parte de la cama mientras que en una pequeña mesita de noche reposaba una botella llena de _Champagne_ con dos copas al lado. Kamimatsu tuvo que frotarse los ojos repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño, o en su defecto de alguna extraña ilusión de su cabeza.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – Akumatsu entró en la habitación sentandose en una de las esquinas de la cama mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa que le robaba suspiros al de blanco.

–¿Tu hiciste todo esto? Es tan… – aceptó la mano que Akumatsu le ofrecía mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. No es que no hubiera pensado antes en hacer _eso_ con el de negro, de hecho ultimamente lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, es solo que nunca pensó que todo fuera tan… – Romantico.

–No te gusta – sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

–¡Me encanta! – se apresuró a corregir Kamimatsu antes de que el de negro se hiciera una idea equivocada. – De verdad, me encanta. La decoración, el ambiente, absolutamente todo, pero por sobre todo eso me encanta estar aquí contigo.

–No se diga mas entonces. – Akumatsu lo besó fugazmente antes de levantarse y servir el Champagne, le entregó una de las copas a Kamimatsu mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado. – Brindo entonces por esta noche…

–Por nosotros – Chocaron ambas copas antes de terminarse el contenido que en ellas había.

Akumatsu rodeó con una mano la cintura del de blanco mientras volvía a apoderarse de los labios de éste en un beso mas demandante y apasionado. Kamimatsu no perdió mas tiempo y rodeó tambien el cuello de Akumatsu con ambos brazos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el de negro sin dejar de besarse. Con cuidado recostó a Kamimatsu en la cama y se coló entre sus piernas separandose de sus labios solo lo suficiente para poder admirar el enorme, y hermoso, sonrojo que cubria todo el rostro del de blanco. Akumatsu se relamió los labios casi de manera inconciente haciendo suspirar a Kamimatsu.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez mas lento, un contacto mas intimo entre sus bocas ligeramente abiertas pero sin atreverse a mas. Akumatsu comenzo a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Kamimatsu mientras que el de blanco le quitaba con algo de desesperacion la sudadera negra, algo que hizo reir levemente al de ojos rojos, esa nueva faceta del otro le gustaba. Cuando los pezones de Kamimatsu quedaron a la vista y pudo deshacerse de esa molesta camisa blanca, Akumatsu no perdió tiempo en comenzar a atacar el blanco cuello del otro con leves mordidas, chupetones, lamidas y besos mientras oia los suspiros de Kamimatsu y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus caricias.

El de negro comenzó un pequeño camino de besos iniciando de la base del cuello de Kamimatsu hasta la parte baja de su vientre. El de blanco se apoyo levemente en sus codos mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer todo lo que Akumatsu estaba haciendo, no iba a negar que se estaba muriendo de nervios, era la primera vez que hacia esto, estaba a punto de entregarle a Akumatsu su primera vez en todo, absolutamente todo. Despacio, el de negro quito el pantalon y la ropa interior de Kamimatsu dejandolo completamente desnudo y a su merced. El de blanco se tapo con algo de vergüenza de sentirse observado por los intensos ojos rojos del otro pero Akumatsu le apartó las manos mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus piernas.

–A-Aku… ¡E-espera! ¡Mhn! – un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir algo humedo y caliente recorrer su erección. Todas las sensaciones se arremolinaban en su cuerpo y no sabía como reaccionar a todo eso. – ¡Ahh! ¡Aku! Mhg… ¡D-despacio, por favor!

–¿Te estoy lastimando? – preocupado el de negro paró con lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kamimatsu.

–N-no, es solo que… nunca había hecho esto, no se como… no se que hacer – soltó apenado sin mirar al otro como si temiera que al decir aquello Akumatsu se fuera a arrepentir de estar con él.

–Kami ¿Haz estado con una mujer antes? – El de blanco negó despacio. – ¿Confias en mi?

–Con mi vida– contestó sin dudar ni un segundo. Akumatsu se sintió como la peor escoria que había osado pisar la tierra pero aun asi no pensó en detenerse.

–Entonces no tienes nada que temer– tomó una de las manos de Kamimatsu y beso tiernamente el dorso de ésta. –Confia en mi, jamás haria algo que te lastimara o que no quisieras. – ¡Mentiroso! Gritó su conciencia pero el de negro había tomado la sabia decisión de mandarla a la mierda.

Con cuidado tomó la erección de Kamimatsu, acariciandola, mientras volvia a besarlo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cuando el ambiente comenzó a sofocarlos Akumatsu se recostó en la cama mientras posicionaba al de blanco sobre el haciendo que ambas erecciones se frotaran. Kamimatsu solo podia gemir y jadear correspondiendo como podia al de negro. Con cuidado movió las caderas aumentando la fricción entre sus miembros sacando pequeños gruñidos de Akumatsu, señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien o eso quería creer. Akumatsu buscó algo debajo de la almohada hasta que por fin encontró lo que queria. Abrió el pequeño bote de lubricante vertiendo una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos los cuales dirigió rapidamente a la entrada de Kamimatsu.

El primer dedo se sintió incomodo pero gracias al lubricante pudo entrar con algo de facilidad, se movia lentamente en circulos palpando su calido interior mientras Kamimatsu se recargaba sobre el pecho de Akumatsu sin poder contener los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios. El segundo dedo dolió un poco mas pero fue soportable hasta cierto punto. Akumatsu los sacaba y volvia a introducirlos con cuidado buscando un punto en especifico del cuerpo de Kamimatsu, por momentos separaba los dedos en su interior abriendo un poco su entrada. El tercer y ultimo dedo fue el mas doloroso, Kamimatsu tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Akumatsu para distraerse un poco de lo que estaba pasando en su parte baja.

–Joder– suspiró Akumatsu en su oreja haciendo que miles de escalofrios recorrieran todo su cuerpo.– Kami… Joder… Te necesito, Kami.

Con cuidado Akumatsu retiró los dedos de su interior mientras abria de nuevo el bote de lubricante pero esta vez vertia casi todo sobre su miembro. Kamimatsu imaginaba lo que venia a continuación, despacio se levanto del regazo del de negro mientras se ponia sobre sus codos y rodillas en la cama, puede que nunca hubiera tenido intimidad con alguien pero eso no significara que no pudiera aprender sobre la marcha. Con ambas manos separó sus gluteos dejando expuesta y a la completa vista de Akumatsu su pequeña entrada. El de negro tuvo que usar todo su auto control en esos momentos para no tener un orgasmo solo con eso.

–Vas a matarme– se acercó por detrás acariciando los costados del cuerpo de Kamimatsu hasta llegar a los pezones que apretó ligeramente ganandose un gemido por parte del de blanco. – Pero con gusto me voy al infierno si ese es el precio por hacerte mio esta noche.

Tomó su propia erección con su mano derecha y con la izquierda acercó el cuerpo de Kamimatsu. Sintió dolor, aunque mas bien debia describirlo como una molesta sensación de ardor; Akumatsu empujó un poco mas contra el cuerpo del otro, la penetración era mas facil gracias al lubricante pero eso no quitaba que fuera molesta para Kamimatsu quien durante todo ese tiempo había enterrado la cara en el colchon para ahogar sus sollozos. Cuando Akumatsu por fin se sintió completamente dentro del apretado y calido interior se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos disfrutando de aquella deliciosa sensación, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto, que se sentia realmente completo con otra persona.

–Cuando estes listo, cariño. – Tenía unas inmensas ganas de moverse, aquello era le paraiso, pero no queria dañar mas a Kamimatsu.

–D-despacio, hazlo despacio… – fue el jadeo ahogado que soltó el de blanco y ni lento ni perezoso Akumatsu acató la orden.

Primero comenzó con un vaiven suave, lo sacaba solo lo suficiente para despues volver a introducirse despacio en el interior del otro; se mantuvo asi por varios minutos simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de hacer suyo al de blanco y de escuchar los eroticos gemidos y jadeos que éste soltaba. Pronto aceleró el ritmo al ver que a Kamimatsu ya no parecia incomodarle la intromisión, las estocadas comenzaron a tomar fuerza y velocidad mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, jadeos y leves gruñidos de placer.

–¡Mhng! ¡Ahh! ¡Aku… Más! ¡Más! – musica para sus oidos, pensó el de negro mientras volteaba a Kamimatsu sin salir de él. – ¿Q-que…?

–Quiero verte – Gruñó mientras mordía uno de los hombros de Kami haciendo que soltara un gemido mas fuerte.– Quiero ver tu rostro cuando llegues al orgasmo.

–¡No, A-Aku! ¡Ah! – Pero no pudo decir mas al sentir como Akumatsu tomaba su erección y comenzaba a frotarla al ritmo de las embestidas.

Sus pieles chocando con fuerza y el sonido de sus voces rotas por tanto placer era lo unico que se oia por toda la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kamimatsu terminara en la mano de Akumatsu, el de negro lo miró atentamente sin perderse ningun detalle guardando todo en lo mas profundo de su memoria, con unas cuantas estocadas mas, y besando intensamente a Kamimatsu, terminó en lo mas profundo del interior del otro. Akumatsu cayó agotado sobre el de blanco mientras que éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos, ambos estaban cansados.

–¿Otra vez? – Kamimatsu lo miró algo asustado, no es que no quisiera es solo que dudaba poder aguantar otra ronda y menos si queria poder caminar mañana.

–Tal vez para la otra – lo beso con cariño, Akumatsu correspondió rapidamente y no dijo mas.

Se acomodaron mejor sobre el colchon dispuestos a dormir. Kamimatsu cayó rendido casi al instante con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Akumatsu por su parte lo miraba dormir fascinado, admiraba al de blanco como si fuera la pieza de arte mas hermosa de un museo. Cuando se cercioró que Kamimatsu se encontraba profundamente dormido se levantó con cuidado de la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de mirar al de blanco. Su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente de solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para Kamimatsu.

 _Solo espero que algún día de estos puedas perdonarme…_

 **–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia será recibida con amor :3**

 **Ahora si que empieza la cuenta regresiva**

 **3!**


	11. Chapter 11

OH the Feels ;w; aqui uno de los caps que mas me dolió TnT pero era necesario, desde un principio supe que esto tenia que acabar así por lo que por favor no me maten ;w;

Gracias por haber leido y comentado la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :3

Disfruten el cap :D

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Sábado**

 **I**

Suave y comodo. Definitivamente esas eran las palabras que podian definir como se sentía en esos momentos, ademas del ligero, pero no por ello molesto, dolor de cadera que sufria cuando trataba de cambiar de posicion en la cama. Palpó con una mano el espacio en donde se suponia debia estar acostado Akumatsu a su lado pero al no sentir nada levanto la cara de improvisto con un gesto extrañado en el adormilado rostro; aun era demaciado temprano, tal vez las siete u ocho de la mañana, como para que el de negro estuviera ya levantado. _Desayuno_ pensó con una sonrisa tratando de encontrar una explicacion a la repentina desaparicion de Aku.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se puso uno de sus pijamas, no se había dado cuenta de que había dormido desnudo. Cuando dio los primeros pasos sintió el semen de Akumatsu resbalarle por las piernas y lejos de incomodarle mas bien hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas rememorando todo lo que habia pasado ayer. Con una enorme sonrisa y boba sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro salió a la cocina en busca de su… ¿Pareja? No se había puesto a pensar en lo que Akumatsu y él tenian pero tampoco es como si le diera muchas vueltas, es decir, vivian juntos, cuidaban a sus hermanitos, se habian besado y habian hecho el amor, ademas de que siempre que podian pasaban el mayor tiempo posible al lado del otro ¿Eso era lo que hacian las parejas, no? Pero por sobre todas las cosas se amaban, estaba seguro que se amaban. Akumatsu lo amaba tanto como él amaba al de negro y que nadie se atreviera a decirle lo contrario.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el departamento se encontraba completamente vacio, solo cuando notó una solitaria hoja de papel sobre la mesa del comedor fue que cayó en cuenta de su situación. Se acercó con cuidado como si la hoja fuera a saltarle encima y atacarlo en cualquier momento; al desdoblar el papel pudo reconocer al instante la letra de Akumatsu, nadie –aparte de Jyushimatsu– olvidaba casi siempre ponerle acento a las palabras. Sus ojos pasaban a una velocidad inusualmente rapida por cada linea escrita en el papel mientras sentia como sus mejillas comenzaban a mojarse con sus lagrimas.

 _Kami:_

 _¡Buenos dias, solecito! La verdad Kami que soy malisimo con las despedidas sobre todo si son despedidas despues de tener sexo, no te lo tomes personal, suelo hacerlo con todas y cada una de las zorras con las que me acuesto de vez en cuando. Fue divertido Kami, no tienes idea de cuanto me divertí contigo y con los enanos, sobre todo con Jyushimatsu. Me costaste mas trabajo del que pensé pero al final terminaste cayendo ¿Y como no hacerlo? Soy irresistible, lo sé._

 _Pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final y este jueguito la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo, de hecho pensaba irme desde ayer ante la posibilidad de que me hubieras rechazado cuando monté todo ese circo en la habitación, por suerte para ambos nos pudimos llevar un divertido recuerdo de nuestra ultima noche juntos ¿No crees? Al menos yo si me divertí._

 _No quiero que me busques, Kami, por dios no lo hagas, se lo que estas pensando ¿De verdad creiste que me quedaria a tu lado para seguir fingiendo vivir una feliz vida de recien casados? ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe y toda esa sarta de estupideces sobre el amor verdadero? No me hagas reir. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas haya afuera que estan esperando por mi y puedo dejarte tranquilo puesto que por suerte contigo no debo preocuparme por un futuro embarazo ¿Genial, no crees?_

 _Creo que es todo lo que tenia que decirte, al menos era lo unico que queria que supieras. Tomalo como una lección de vida, Kami ¡Mira que hasta un favor te termine haciendo! Para la proxima lo pensaras dos veces antes de meter a desconocidos a tu casa y a tu cama. No te amo, no te ame y nunca voy a amarte, simplemente aproveche la situación –se me da de maravillas– y tomé lo que pude tomar. Hasta nunca, Kami. Ahí me saludas a los niños cuando regresen de su pijamada._

Las piernas le temblaban y de un segundo a otro no pudieron seguir soportando el peso de su cuerpo, sentia como si de improvisto un enorme bloque de cemento –mas bien un enorme balde de agua fria– le hubiera caido sobre el cuerpo. Inconsientemente se llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos desacompasados de su corazón, agarrando esa parte fuertemente tratando de aliviar un poco el insesante dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo…? Todo lo que habian compartido, todos los momentos, todo habia sido una mentira.

 **Todo habia sido una mentira…**

 **Una maldita mentira…**

 **Una horrible y asquerosa mentira…**

 **Todo lo que habia vivido con Akumatsu habia sido una mentira…**

 **¡Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira! ¡Todo mentira!**

Tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos y en un arranque de ira que ni él mismo sabia que tenia comenzó a romperla en miles de pedazos, asi como su corazón se encontraba en esos momentos. Recostó la cabeza en el piso y mientras se hacia un pequeño ovillo en el suelo de su comedor lloró con todas sus fuerzas, lloró tratando de consolarse y descargar inutilmente todo lo que tenia dentro de su ser, lloró como nunca antes habia llorado y por unos instantes sintió que podía llegar a quedarse seco de tanto llorar.

 **II**

Akumatsu se quedó plantado en la entrada de la casa del señor Matsuno, los niños se habian quedado ahí a pasar la noche y debia hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Karamatsu, antes de desaparecer de sus vidas, se lo merecian y ademas le habia tomado un especial cariño a cada uno de ellos, mas que verlos como unos hermanos menores los veia como sus hijos. Ni bien la puerta se abrio Jyushimatsu salió corriendo y se avalanzó sobre el en un apretado abrazo, Choromatsu y Karamatsu salieron después.

–¡Akumatsu vino por nosotros! – Canturreaba el pequeño de amarillo de manera alegre –¡Hoy iremos al parque! ¡Y a comer helado! ¡Y a jugar Beisbol!

–Hoy no enano– le acarició la cabeza con cariño y por unos instantes sintio como su voz se quiso quebrar. – Tengo que hablar con Karamatsu ¿Podrian ir adelantandose?

Miró detenidamente a Choromatsu quien por suerte captó a la primera la indirecta, tomó del brazo a Jyushimatsu quien aun queria ir por su helado y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento. Los ojos azules de Karamatsu lo miraban detenidamente con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en ellos.

–¿Estoy en problemas?– comenzó despacio, las cosas con Kamimatsu aun no se habian resuelto del todo.

–No, claro que no. – le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. – Karamatsu quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor.

–Claro, el que sea– sonrió tambien mas relajado. Akumatsu se acercó al pequeño y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo– ¿Akumatsu?

–Cuida a tus hermanos– apoyó la frente en uno de los hombros del menor – Prometeme que, pase lo que pase, siempre cuidaras de tu familia Karamatsu…

–No entiendo– ¿Qué intentaba decirle el mayor? Se estaba… ¿Se estaba despidiendo? – ¿Vas a irte?

–Tengo que hacerlo– se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, de entre todos los hermanos, Karamatsu era quien mas se parecía a Kamimatsu, tenia los mismo ojos transparentes, podias ver sin problemas su alma inocente a traves de ellos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros? ¿Hicimos algo que te molestara? – _Joder,_ pensó el de negro, aquello iba a ser mas dificil de lo que se imaginó. – ¿Te peleaste con Kami?

–No.– Claro y conciso – Si de mi dependiera jamas me separaria de ustedes, es solo que, a veces para proteger a los que amamos uno debe realizar ciertos sacrificios ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Karamatsu asintió un par de veces aunque no entendiera en realidad. Akumatsu besó su frente antes de voltearse y comenzar a alejarse.

–¡¿a dónde iras?! – Trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

–A casa.– fue lo último que escucho de el de negro antes de que desaparecieraal doblar en una de las esquinas.

 **III**

Su antiguo departamento se veia exactamente igual a como lo habia dejado una semana atrás, la puerta seguia tirada en el suelo, las cosas revueltas y el polvo, suciedad y todo eso, ya comenzaban a instalarse en sus muebles, o en lo que quedaba de ellos. Echo una rapida ojeada al interior de las habitaciones y antes de que pudiera respirar tranquilo al saberse solo una horrible y conocida voz lo saludó a su espalda.

–Bienvenido Akumatsu– La imponente figura de Tougo solo resaltaba mas debido a la parcial oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumido el departamento. – Terminemos con esto que tengo otros negocios mas importantes que atender.

Con un solo chasquido de dedos uno de los mastodontes que el mayor tenia como guardaespaldas entró por la puerta cargando a Osomatsu como si fuera un costal de papas mientras su hermano trataba de safarse de manera frenetica. Akumatsu tuvó el impulso de ir y partirle la nariz a aquel bastardo pero la penetrante mirada de Tougo lo mantenia en su sitio. Sabia que venian armados, Tougo no era nada estupido y jamás iba a una pelea, aun y cuando tenia ventaja, sin un as bajo la manga. El de negro metió sus manos el los bolsillos traseros de su pantalon tratando de que el gesto se viera lo mas casual posible, con la llema de los dedos palpó la navaja que traia consigo. Si era lo suficientemente rapido podia ir y cortarle el cuello al mayor antes de que el mastodonte ese pudiera reaccionar.

–Te prometí que te dejaria despedirte de tu adorado hermanito y aquí esta – el mastodonte aquel bajo a su hermano mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de ambos brazos impidiendole moverse de su lugar. – Te dare un minuto si gustas

–Deja de burlarte de mi, bastardo mal parido– masculló entre dientes apretando fuertemente la navaja, si tan solo estuviera mas cerca.

–¿Esas van a ser tus ultimas palabras?– Tougo se acercó a él con gesto amenazante.

–No. – Y de un salto se impulso hacia delante acortando la poca distancia que lo separaba de Tougo sacando con asombrosa maestria el arma blanca de su bolsillo. – ¡Serian: Vete al infierno, hijo de puta!

De un rapido movimiento de manos soltó un corte limpio sobre el cuello del mayor, Tougo se alejó rapidamente apretando con desesperación el corte echo en su garganta del cual ya comenzaba a manar una buena cantidad de sangre. El guardaespalda que tenia sometido a Osomatsu se descuido unos segundos al tratar de ir a ayudar a su Jefe, oportunidad que el de rojo aprovecho para darle una poderosa patada a sus partes intimas haciendo que el enorme mastodonte cayera al suelo retorciendose de dolor pero el menor no termino ahí, tomó impulso de nuevo y le propino una ultima patada en todo el rostro hundiendole el tabique de la nariz y dejandolo completamente inconsiente.

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Akumatsu lo tomó del brazo mientras corria hacia la ventana.

–Pero hay mas hombres resguardando la puerta

–¡¿Por qué crees que estoy saliendo por la ventana, ah?! – Akumatsu estaba desesperado, por suerte habia llamado a la policia antes de entrar al departamento pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le tomaria a esos inutiles llegar.

Abrió con violencia la pequeña ventana de la sala que conectaba con las escaleras de emergencia, estaba a nada de sacar a Osomatsu por ahí cuando escucho perfectamente el sonido del seguro de un arma activarse. De soslayo pudo ver como un enorme revolver apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su pequeño hermano; la mirada de Tougo era de muerte pero al parecer el corte que le habia echo el de negro no había sido suficiente como para alcanzar la yugular. Empujó a Osomatsu con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el de rojo cayera al suelo en un ruido seco que fue opacado por el estruendo del arma siendo disparada en su dirección.

No era la primera vez que le disparaban, de hecho podía describir perfectamente el dolor, malestar y ardor que uno sentía al tener una bala incrustada en la carne, lo que si no podía describir era esa horrible sensación que uno tenía al saber que iba a morir; la bala habia entrado por su espalda perforandole uno de sus pulmones, podia sentir como la sangre comenzaba a llenar su pulmon mientras éste colapsaba de apoco junto con su cuerpo que en esos momentos estaba desangrandose en el suelo al lado del de Osomatsu. Afuera podía escuchar el sonido inconfundible de las patrullas de policia rodear el edificio y por primera vez respiró aliviado.

–¡Arriba las manos y suelte el arma! – uno de los agentes habia entrado junto con su equipo y acorraló a Tougo obligandolo a soltar el revolver. – llamen a una ambulancia.

–¡Akumatsu! – Osomatsu se quedó a su lado mientras trataba de mantenerlo despierto – ¡No cierres lo ojos idiota!

–Perdoname Osomatsu – Escupió un poco de sangre antes de poder seguir. – Perdoname por todo, por no poder ser un buen hermano mayor para ti…

–¡No digas estupideces! – las lagrimas del menor caian sin parar en el rostro de Akumatsu – ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor del maldito mundo! ¡Siempre lo seras! No mueras…

–Osomatsu… yo siempre estaré cuidandote… este donde este– el menor negaba freneticamente mientras gritaba pidiendo por la ambulancia.

–¡Akumatsu! – esa voz… – ¡AKUMATSU!

–¿Kami…? – nada mejor que morir viendo por ultima vez aquellos hermosos ojos que lo enamoraron completamente ¿Verdad? – Kami…

Osomatsu se levantó del suelo en cuanto vio al de blanco entrar al departamento, decidió que lo mas sensato era dejarlo un rato a solas, al parecer con solo ver los ojos rojos e hinchados del de blanco no había que ser muy listo para saber que ellos tenian mucho de que hablar. Osomatsu salió al pasillo a tratar de apurar a esos inutiles para que trajeran a la ambulancia lo mas rapido posible, pero en el fondo sabia lo que iba a pasar.

–Hola… – volvió a toser sangre, Kamimatsu colocó la cabeza del de negro en su regazo aguantando inutilmente las lagrimas que ya mojaban sus mejillas, al parecer aun le quedaban muchas mas por dar. – ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Karamatsu.– fue la respuesta que salio en forma de sollozo – ¿Por qué…?

–Kami, perdoname, sobre todo tu… – no pudo evitarlo, él tambien comenzo a llorar.– Perdoname por todo, por haber sido un idiota contigo, por haber sido tan cobarde de no poder decirte todo lo que guardo en mi interior, todas esas cosas que nunca pude decirte cuando tuve la oportunidad…

–Shh Aku, no es necesario… – Lloraba tanto que sus lagrimas se confundian con las de Akumatsu cuando caian en las mejillas del de negro.

–No llores cielo… quiero que me prometas algo… – las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. – Sonrie Kami, quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa de nuevo. Kami quiero que sepas que nunca voy a olvidarte, se que sufriste demaciado conmigo sobre todo con aquella carta pero no era mas que una vil mentira, tu eres todo cuanto amo… Y por eso mismo quiero que me olvides, olvidame y sigue adelante, tienes tanto por lo que vivir, enamorate de nuevo de una persona que te merezca de verdad, no hay nada que mas desee en este mundo que verte feliz… – el murmullo de su voz desaparecio entre las cuatro paredes.

–¡Aku…! – la pausada respiración del de negro se había detenido asi como el corazón de Kamimatsu. – ¡AKUMATSU!

Fue el desgarrador grito que resonó por todo el edificio. La ambulancia hizo acto de aparición.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte, etc. las recibiré con amor :3

Y continua la cuenta regresiva :D

2!


	12. Chapter 12

Penultimo capitulo! el ultimo es el epilogo :D A todas las personas que leen mi Fic y que seguramente me mataran por esto por favor quiero pedirles que entiendan que esto era necesario para la historia, este es el final que imagine y no puedo cambiarlo, lo juro! D: no me maten yo los quiero mucho :S

Gracias por leer y comentar :'3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Domingo**

 **I**

Odiaba los cementerios. De todos los lugares horribles, asquerosos o tenebrosos de todo el mundo, de todos y cada uno de ellos lo que mas odiaba era los cementerios. Lugubres, silenciosos y… muertos, llenos de muerte, el lugar donde despides a tus seres queridos para no volver a verlos nunca, jamás. La ultima vez que había visitado uno fue cuando enterraron al señor Dekapan, lo recordaba perfectamente, Karamatsu y Choromatsu lloraban a lagrima viva pues para ellos el señor Dekapan había sido como un padre amoroso, Jyushimatsu en ese entonces era muy pequeño para entender el porque de tanta tristeza.

Ese dia Kamimatsu se había prometido no llorar, no frente a los pequeños pues él era el mayor y debía mantenerse firme para cuidar de ellos, él seria su protector, su hermano mayor y de ser necesario el padre que a todos les hacia falta. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba. Podía sentir las llorosas miradas de sus hermanos sobre él mientras se negaba a separarse de la tumba de Akumatsu. La ambulancia habia llegado demaciado tarde, los paramedicos hicieron hasta lo imposible por tratar de parar la hemorragia interna del de negro pero su pulmon izquierdo estaba tan colapsado que la sangre incluso había ahogado el derecho. No se pudo hacer nada, Akumatsu habia muerto antes de llegar al hospital.

Cuando su cerebro pudo procesar la información de lo que sucedia ya era demaciado tarde. Estaba fuera de sí, se negaba a que lo separaran del cadaver de Akumatsu mientras lloraba y gritaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta, los enfermeros tuvieron que cedarlo para que pudiera tranquilizarse y asi llevarse a Akumatsu. Lo peor de todo fue tener que darle la noticia al hermano de Akumatsu, aun podia recordar la expresión muerta en los ojos de Osomatsu cuando se lo habia dicho pero a diferencia de él el de rojo se mantuvo firme y estoico, fuerte. Debia serlo, se acababa de quedar solo y esta vez para siempre.

Los que peor se tomaron la noticia definitivamente habian sido sus pequeños; Karamatsu cayó al suelo, temblando y llorando, pero sin decir una sola palabra, Choromatsu simplemente entró en negación, repetia una y otra vez que aquello no era posible, todo era una broma de muy mal gusto echa por Akumatsu y que en cualquier momento el de negro apareceria para burlarse de ellos pero al ver la mirada de Kamimatsu supo que nada de eso iba a pasar y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar, las lagrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras se mordia el puño fuertemente para evitar que los sollozos escaparan de su boca. Jyushimatsu, su pequeño angelito, fue el que mas sintió la noticia, lloró hasta caer dormido.

–Hermano.– Karamatsu le tocó uno de sus hombros sacandolo de sus recuerdos, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no podian permanecer por mas tiempo en el cementerio. – Ya debemos irnos.

–Tienes razón, ya es tarde. – el tono sin vida que habia adquirido desde ayer asustaba a los pequeños, su hermano parecía haber muerto en vida.

Karamatsu se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban por salir de su boca, se lo habia prometido a Akumatsu, debia ser fuerte para cuidar de su familia, Kamimatsu parecia un cadaver, el brillo en sus ojos se habia apagado y apenas y comia lo suficiente. Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu aun eran pequeños, al menos Jyushimatsu lo era, como para entender el sentimiento de perdida que estaba experimentando su hermano mayor, y si bien la muerte de Akumatsu les habia afectado a los tres ese dolor no se podía comparar al que su hermano mayor debia estar sintiendo en esos momentos; el sentimiento de perder para siempre al ser amado era algo que no se le deseaba ni al peor de los enemigo.

–No te culpes por nada.– Sintió la mano de Kamimatsu acariciarle la cabeza con ternura cuando llegaron por fin a su departamento despues de una larga caminata en silencio.

–Pero su hubiera hablado a tiempo… – Comenzó con la voz quebrada, en la intimidad de su casa podia darse el lujo de quebrarse frente a sus hermanos – Si te hubiera dicho lo que paso… tal vez aun estaria aquí.

–No, Karamatsu, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.– Lo estrechó entre sus brazos como cuando era mas pequeño. – La culpa es mia por no haberlo visto venir.

–Lo extraño.– Habló Choromatsu por primera vez desde que salieron del cementerio despues de visitar la tumba de Akumatsu, el pequeño tenía los ojos completamente rojos por el anterior llanto. – Lo extraño mucho…

–¡Hermano mayor Akumatsu! – Se soltó a llorar Jyushimatsu de nuevo mientras se abrazaba a Kamimatsu y Karamatsu, un llanto tan desgarrador e inocente como solo el de un niño pequeño puede ser. – ¡Quiero que vuelva! ¡Regresenlo! ¡Quiero que volvamos a jugar Beisbol! ¡Quiero volver a probar su comida! ¡Quiero que me alborote el cabello! ¡Quiero que vuelva a ir por nosotros a la escuela! ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVA CON NOSOTROS!

–Tranquilo Jyushi. – nadie pudo evitarlo, a este punto los cuatro estaban llorando mientras se abrazaban, eran una familia despues de todo, debian permanecer unidos. – Vamos a salir adelante, es lo que hacen las familias.

Los tres pequeños asintieron quedamente pero todos sabian que esa perdida no iban a poder olvidarla tan facilmente.

 **Lunes**

 **II**

Osomatsu lo miraba fijamente recargado en el portón de entrada de la secundaria; esa mañana Kamimatsu había dejado a Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu en la escuela mientras regresaba a buscar trabajo, Karamatsu le habia dicho que no era necesario que lo acompañara a él tambien por lo que el de blanco lo dejo ir solo. Y ahora ahí estaba, en una esquina antes de llegar a la secundaria, mirando a Osomatsu con una mezcla de ilusión, confusión, tristeza y cariño que no le cabia en el pecho. Osomatsu se acercó a él antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras recargaba su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

–¿Ocurrió algo? – despues de todo lo que había pasado, y de enterarse que Osomatsu era el hermano de Akumatsu, todo le habia comenzado a preocupar mas que antes. –¿Osomatsu?

–Gracias Karamatsu– comenzó el de rojo con el rostro aun escondido en su hombro– Gracias por todo…

–N-no te entiendo… – Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Osomatsu pudiera decirle y ese miedo incrementó al sentir como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse. _¿Lagrimas?_ Pensó.

–Gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, por soportarme y sobre todo por no haber tenido miedo de acercarte a mi ¡Mira nada mas! me has vuelto todo un lloron – lo miró por fin, sonreia a pesar de que de sus ojos seguian saliendo lagrimas. – Te debo tanto Karamatsu…

–Osomatsu.– el de azul tambien habia comenzado a llorar, aun estaba demaciado sensible por todo.

–Te quiero pedir perdón, perdón por no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice el primer día que comimos juntos… por no saber hacerte feliz, por no **poder** hacerte feliz.– Karamatsu se agarró con fuerza de la sudadera roja del mayor mientras negaba fuertemente, ya tenia una idea de lo que Osomatsu queria decirle… – Esto es un adios…

Sujetó las muñecas del menor con algo de fuerza obligandolo a soltarlo, ambos seguian llorando y en el fondo sabian que no querian separarse.

–Adios Karamatsu. – el mayor se inclinó y lo besó, tal vez por ultima vez. –Adios y que seas muy feliz…

Osomatsu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr alejandose cada vez mas del menor, Karamatsu se quedó ahí sin poder hacer nada, quería ir tras Osomatsu, correr y lanzarse a sus brazos, gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era tenerlo a su lado pero en vez de eso solo pudo caer al suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba descontroladamente; Osomatsu corrió tanto como sus piernas pudieron soportarlo, corrió hasta caer al suelo muerto de cansancio pero en su mente solo podia seguir repitiendo _"Es lo mejor" "Es lo mejor"_. Karamatsu no merecía estar al lado de alguien que no podía ofrecerle nada y que solo sería una carga mas para su familia, lo único que podia hacer era rogar muy fuerte para que en un futuro sus caminos pudieran volver a cruzarse.

Se habia quedado solo; el día que Tougo había ido a secuestrarlo Atsushi estaba con él, estaban hablando sobre el auto que habia tomado sin permiso para su salida con Karamasu. El castaño se dio cuenta del peligro al instante pero ya era demaciado tarde, uno de los hombres de Tougo le habia metido una bala entre ceja y ceja, todo ocurrió tan rapido que Osomatsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Después de la muerte de su hermano se le entregó una correspondencia de que la señora Matsuyo se habia ido de la ciudad con Ichimatsu y Todomatsu asustada de que pudiera pasarle algo a los pequeños; Osomatsu no la culpaba, por el contrario estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a la tumba de Akumatsu, mirando lo que quedaba de la persona que siempre lo cuido. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero debia ser fuerte. Su hermano ya no estaba para levartalo cuando se cayera pero eso no significaba que iba a quedarse tirado en el suelo. Iba a mostrarle al mundo de lo que estaba hecho, iba a sobrevivir justo como le había enseñado Akumatsu, nada ni nadie iba a poder volver a hacerlo caer. Puede que Akumatsu ya no estuviera fisicamente con él pero eso no significaba que no siguiera a su lado, extrañabano tener su apoyo, con su alma, pero esta era la opotunidad de mostrarle a su hermano que él podía hacerlo solo.

–Mira bien, ahí donde quiera que estes, como saldre adelante. – miró la fria tumba como si pudiera ver a su hermano ahí. – Te prometo que cuando muera ire a seguir jodiendote como antaño.

 _Suerte, mocoso. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Osomatsu._ Fue el murmulló del viento revolviendole con cariño los cabellos. _No es un adios, es un hasta luego…_

Era la ultima vez, se juró a si mismo antes de abandonar el cementerio, que no apreciaba lo que tenía, era la ultima vez, gritó a los cuatro vientos, que perdía lo que mas amaba.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, tomatazos, insultos, etc. los recibiré con amor :3

Y con esto termina la cuenta regresiva :D

1!

Nos vemos en el epilogo :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Y ahora si finito! :D creo que me gano el sentimiento y termine haciendo un final un tanto mas meloso de lo esperado pero me gusto :3 no me arrepiento XD gracias a todas las personas que leeyeron y comentaron, realmente me motivaron a continuar y terminar la historia :)**

 **Yunisu Motakano: Noooo D: no mueras! Espero te guste el epilogo :3 te prometo que todos tienen su final feliz :D**

 **Amaikurai: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia :'3 de verdad me siento alagada de que te haya gustado :D perdon por toda la angustia de la historia DX de verdad que no fue mi intencion hacerles pasar por todo pero realmente considero que era necesario :3 despues de todo siempre considere que este Fic era especial por tratar sobre todo de una pareja no tan comun :3 espero poder continuar con otras historia sobre esta pareja tan bonita pero lo mas probable es que sean One-shots :S**

 **Bel: Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Ya dije que lo siento? DX no pienses que soy mala :S a mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a mis ninis :P y siii! Acertaste en una, era un poco obvio que Oso y Kara iban a terminar reencontrandose, no podia dejar asi a mi OTP *W* no llores TwT**

 **Luzhikan: D: perdon! No era mi intencion DX creo que hasta ahora a sido la historia con mas angustia y drama que he escrito, me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y tambien me alegra no ser la unica que piensa en que el AkuKami es la pareja mas tragica de todas uwu es que son tan opuestos, es una pareja que tiene mucho para dar pero casi nadie se anima a escribir :'(**

 **––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **Epilogo**

 **Quince años después…**

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap_

El incesante sonido de las teclas de la computadora resonaba con un potente eco en la vacía habitación. Por el enorme ventanal de vidrio se podía apreciar los últimos rastros de luz solar antes de que todo quedara sumido en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada únicamente por la luz artificial de las farolas; _tap, tap, tap, tap,_ el repiqueteo sonaba constante y tomaba velocidad a medida que avanzaba. Karamatsu era el único ser viviente que se encontraba en esa oficina aún y cuando su turno realmente había acabado hace aproximadamente dos horas. _Tic-tac, tic-tac,_ el reloj sonaba mezclándose con el sonido de las teclas creando una pequeña orquesta para un solo espectador.

No tenia prisa por regresar a su solitario departamento; habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos años. Su hermano Kamimatsu había muerto, consecuencia de una mala alimentación y trabajo excesivo hace cinco años, sus hermanos y él acordaron enterrarlo al lado de Akumatsu, al menos eso era lo que Kamimatsu hubiera deseado. Choromatsu, después del entierro, se había ido a trabajar en una empresa extranjera de espectáculos, se había conseguido una novia y vivía con ella en el extranjero, de vez en cuando llamaba para saber como estaban las cosas en casa. Jyushimatsu era el que sorprendió a todos, consiguió una beca en preparatoria para jugar Beisbol y ahora era parte de uno de los mejores equipos de Japón, se había casado con Homura, una linda chica, sencilla y amable, y ahora estaban en la espera de su primer bebé.

Y él… bueno, seguía respirando y eso ya era un gran logro de su parte. La secundaria fue realmente pesada, desde que Osomatsu se fue los demás no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de hacerle la estancia en la escuela un verdadero infierno, pero el de azul jamás dijo nada, aguanto pacientemente todos los malos tratos durante tres años consecutivos. Con la ayuda del señor Matsuno pudo terminar la preparatoria y la universidad, encontrar un trabajo relativamente bien pagado y ayudar a Kamimatsu con los gastos. Cuando el de blanco murió y sus hermanos pequeños se fueron para independizarse, Karamatsu fue el único que se quedo en aquel departamento.

Jamás lo sintió tan grande y vacío, nunca tenia prisa por llegar pues sabia que nadie lo estaba esperando y es por ello que a veces hacia horas de mas en el trabajo, muchas veces surco por su mente la idea de irse también pero así como llegaba la desechaba sin razón aparente, algo le impedía irse de aquel lugar y lo peor es que no sabia que era. Las personas mas allegadas a él decían incluso que ya estaba perdiendo peso, que debía cuidar su salud mejor o podía sucederle lo mismo que a Kamimatsu. Muchos siempre le mencionaban que la muerte de su hermano había sido una lastima, era alguien muy joven que aun que tenia mucho por lo que vivir pero sus hermanos y él sabían que lo de Kamimatsu era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, su hermano había muerto el día en el que Akumatsu lo había hecho y los tres podían asegurar que su hermano mayor al fin, después de todo lo que paso, se encontraba en paz.

–Es muy tarde para continuar trabajando ¿No crees? – Karamatsu se sobresalto al escuchar una divertida voz a sus espaldas.

–No es asunto tuyo– miró al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, no podía verle bien el rostro pero pudo identificar, por el traje, que se trataba de una de las unidades de rescate.

Hace dos semanas había ocurrido un incidente en el piso de Recursos Humanos y Finanzas, al parecer un pequeño derrumbe en uno de los pilares de la estructura. Llamaron al instante al cuerpo de rescate de la ciudad y por suerte nadie había resultado herido; su Jefe casi tiene un infarto cuando le dieron el informe de que el edificio entero tenia una infraestructura demasiado débil y que incidentes como ese podrían volver a suscitarse. Fue por ello que todas las noches uno o dos rescatistas se pasaban rápidamente por el edificio, a pedido de su Jefe, para checar que todo estuviera en orden.

–¡Que carácter! – se burló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, Karamatsu lo ignoro completamente centrando su atención de nuevo a la computadora. – Una cara tan bonita no debería tener expresiones tan duras.

–Por favor déjeme hacer mi trabajo.– no era la primera vez que un hombre coqueteaba con él pero hasta ahora siempre había rechazado, tanto a hombres como a mujeres, cualquier intento de iniciar una relación. – Si no tiene nada mas que hacer…

–Termine de hacer la ronda hace poco y te vi aquí tan solito, pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener algo de compañía. – había algo en el tono de voz de ese hombre que lo ponía nervioso pero no sabia que era.

–No necesito su compañía.

–Que curioso porque hace mucho tiempo que yo añoro la tuya, Karamatsu.– El de azul paro de escribir mientras volteaba a mirar al otro. – Tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?

¿Era posible…? Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, pero Karamatsu jamás seria capaz de olvidar al hombre que se robo su corazón, su primer amor; había cambiado, tenia un poco mas de musculo pero no dejaba de tener esa complexión estilizada, no necesitaba estar parado para comprobar que le sacaba varios centímetros de diferencia, tenia pequeñas cicatrices surcándole el, endemoniadamente, atractivo rostro, la misma sonrisa relajada y juguetona de antaño y ese hermoso par de rubíes que brillaron con intensidad cuando se vio reflejado en ellos. Osomatsu, después de casi quince años, ahí estaba. Osomatsu, a quien jamás espero poder volver a ver en lo que le quedaba de vida. Osomatsu quien en esos momentos estaba ahí mirándolo como en sus días de secundaria con esa misma maldita sonrisa que le robaba el sueño noche tras noche.

–Debo dejar de trabajar tanto. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, no podía creer que aquello de verdad estuviera pasando. – La gente tiene razón, ya comienzo a alucinar cosas.

–No soy una alucinación Karamatsu. – el mayor trato de tocarle la mejilla pero Karamatsu se levanto exaltado como si el contacto quemara. – Karamatsu…

–¡No! – negó con fuerza mientras se alejaba cada vez mas del otro, Osomatsu también se levanto y trato de acercarse al menor pero a cada paso que daba el de rojo el de azul retrocedía dos. – ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! ¡Mil veces no!

–Karamatsu por favor… – la espalda del menor choco con la pared y de improvisto se vio atrapado entre los brazos del otro, tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca… iba a desmayarse, definitivamente iba a desmayarse.

–¡¿Por favor que?!– no supo en que momento habia comenzado a elevar la voz, era una suerte que nadie mas se encontrara en el piso o no sabria como explicar aquella escena tan vergonzosa. – ¿Cómo te atreves? Te largas quien sabe a donde, sin razón alguna, desapareces por mas de quince años y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Hazme el mentado favor! ¡¿Crees que me lanzare a tus brazos mientras lloro como una princesita en apuros?! ¡Largate! ¡Largate y no regreses! ¡Eres un…!

Osomatsu lo tomo de los hombros mientras lo pegaba a la pared para despues tomar posesion de su boca. Karamatsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No habia salido con nadie mas, no desde la preparatoria. Intento olvidarse del mayor, de verdad lo habia intentado, pero en ninguna relación habia logrado sentir lo que sintió con Osomatsu y ahora estaba ahí, con su cuerpo apresado entre una pared y el cuerpo del mayor mientras éste devoraba su boca exactamente como aquella vez cuando vieron juntos la lluvia de estrellas. No pudo evitarlo y un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba lenta por su mejilla. Osomatsu la limpió con cariño con su pulgar mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por la delgada cintura de Karamatsu.

–Deja que te explique, solo eso te pido.– el tono de angustia hizo que el corazón de Karamatsu temblara en su pecho. – Si despues de esto sigues sin querer saber nada de mi entonces me ire para siempre de tu vida, Karamatsu. Si lo que quieres es no volver a verme entonces, aunque eso me parta el alma, te obedecere sin reparo alguno.

–Tienes cinco minutos. – fue una suerte que la voz no le temblara al decir aquello.

–El ultimo día que nos vimos ¿Recuerdas? – El menor asintió mirando hacia otro lado, habia cosas que no queria volver a recordar y aquella despedida era una de ellas. – Tuve que hacerlo, Karamatsu, me habia quedado solo. La señora Matsuyo se habia ido llevandose consigo a los pequeños con los que vivia en su casa, Tougo habia matado a Atsushi, todo era un caos en mi vida que solo empeoro con la muerte de Aku. Se lo que estas pensando ¿Por qué no me quede contigo? Supe que seria lo primero que me dirias, que viviera contigo y tu familia justo como lo habia echo mi hermano, pero tienes que entender que aquello no era posible por todo lo que tu hermano estaba viviendo en esos momentos, por lo que ustedes estaban pasando como familia, yo solo seria un peso mas en tu vida.

Karamatsu abrió la boca para protestar y el mayor no desaprovecho la oportunidad para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

–Tuve que hacerlo, Karamatsu, era una manera de mostrarle al mundo y a mi hermano que podia hacer las cosas bien. – suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor mirandolo directamente a los ojos despues de separarse de aquel beso. – No hubo día en el cual no pensara en ti, eras mi primer pensamiento al levantarme y el ultimo antes de acostarme ¿Qué estaras haciendo? ¿Estaras bien? ¿Me odiaras? ¿Piensas en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti? Todas esas preguntas siempre rondaban en mi mente pero me daba miedo encontrarles una respuesta. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años pude enlistarme en el ejercito gracias al señor Matsuno, estuve ahí como por diez años de un lado para el otro pero siempre añorando volver aquí y buscarte. Fue apenas hace dos años que pude desertar y encontrar trabajo en el cuerpo de rescate de la ciudad.

–¿Por qué no me buscaste? – fue el susurró que interrumpio a Osomatsu, el menor se habia aferrado inconsientemente al pecho del mayor, los ojos estaban cristalizados y la expresion de su rostro decia que en cualquier momento se podia romper. – ¿Por qué…?

–No creas que no lo intenté.– pasó su otro brazo a la cintura del menor recargando su frente en la de Karamatsu. – me enteré de la muerte de tu hermano, pero la persona que me habia dado al información dijo que tu y tus hermanos se habian ido del pais. Fue recien con lo del pequeño derrumbe del edificio que pude encontrarte.

–¿Y porque hasta ahora? – trató de soltarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron, extrañaba sentir esos brazos rodeandole.

–Queria que fuera especial. – sonrió como solo Osomatsu podia hacerlo. – Queria que fuera un momento solo para nosotros dos; investigue tus horarios, donde vivias, completamente todo. Esperando la ocasión para poder estar solos tu y yo y poder hablar sin interrupciones.

–¿Me has estado espiando? – no sabia si sentirse asustado, impresionado o alagado.

–Espiar es una palabra muy fea. – hizo una mueca graciosa, Karamatsu tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreir. – Yo lo llamo investigacion de campo.

–Te pareces a tu hermano.– soltó sin pensar, ambos se quedaron en silencio.– Lo siento.

–No te disculpes, eso fue hace mucho. – lo estrechó mas fuerte entre sus brazos pero sin exagerar, Karamatsu estaba tan delgado que por un momento tuvo miedo de lastimarlo de verdad. – Ojala pudiera ser como él.

–No te entiendo.– recargó la cabeza en el fuerte pecho del mayor ¿A quien buscaba engañar? Habia perdonado a Osomatsu al segundo de haberlo visto de nuevo.

–Akumatsu era un idiota, muchas personas podrian decir que era la peor escoria del bajo mundo, un asesino frio y despiadado. Pero en el fondo tenia un buen corazón, era un gran hermano y estoy seguro que amó a tu hermano con su alma. – respiró el aroma que desprendia los cabellos del menor, cuanto había extrañado todo aquello. – Akumatsu hubiera sabido salir adelante sin necesidad de abandonar a la persona que mas amaba solo para probarle al mundo que podia valerse por si mismo.

–Dije que te parecias a tu hermano. – lo miró unos segundos antes de pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del de rojo. – Nunca dije que fueras identico a él. Tu eres tu y asi, con todo y los defectos que puedas tener… con todo y eso yo nunca deje de amarte.

–Dame otra oportunidad, Karamatsu. – se arrodilló ante el menor haciendo que el de azul contuviera la respiración por unos instantes. – Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que **puedo** hacerte feliz. Deja que me gane tu perdón.

–No necesitas pedirme nada. – negó mientras tomaba de la mano a Osomatsu haciendo que volviera a ponerse de pie. – No puedo perdonarte porque no hay nada que perdonar.

Osomatsu lo tomó en brazos mientras giraba por toda la oficina, ambos riendo como si aun fueran niños; el camino hacia el departamento del menor fue mas ameno, lleno de risas e historias de todo lo que ambos habian hecho durante esos quince años. Durmieron muy tarde, ambos abrazados sin querer separarse. Por la mañana el primero en despertar fue Karamatsu.

–Buenos dias. – besó despacio la mejilla de Osomatsu, aun seguia sin creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. – es como un sueño…

–Entonces no quiero despertar.– El de rojo abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo. – No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

–Yo tampoco. – volvio a recostarse al lado del mayor disfrutando del calor del cuerpo ajeno, se le habia echo completamente tarde para ir a trabajar pero ya inventaria alguna excusa para faltar aquel dia. – No quiero que terminemos como… no, olvidalo.

–Ellos son ellos. – lo tomó del menton mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Karamatsu. – Nosotros somos nosotros.

–A veces me gusta imaginar que siempre estan pendientes de nosotros. – sonrió levemente. – Que estan observandonos, cuidando de nosotros, en donde sea que esten ahora.

–Si ese fuera el caso. – Osomatsu miro el techo unos instantes para despues alzar la voz un poco hablandole a la nada. – Si yo fuera ustedes buscaria otra cosa que hacer porque en estos momentos, aquí y ahora, voy a hacerle el amor a Karamatsu hasta que no pueda ser capaz ni de levantarse mañana.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! – pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama los brazos de Osomatsu ya lo tenian apresado de nuevo mientras el mayor se dedicaba a besar y morder levemente su cuello. – ¡O-Osomatsu! ¡Basta! ¡Mgh! ¡N-no, ahí n-noooh! ¡Ahh!

 _–_ _¡Ese es mi hermanito! – reia Akumatsu mirando desde arriba a ambos menores disfrutar su reencuentro. – De tal palo tal astilla ¿No crees amor?_

 _–_ _Definitivamente. – negó Kamimatsu aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, tenia tantas ganas de mover un florero y estrellarlo en la cabeza de Osomatsu pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba feliz de poder volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos de su pequeño Karamatsu. – Sera mejor que los dejemos solos._

 _–_ _Buena idea, mi angel. – el de negro lo tomó de la cintura juntando sus frentes. – Es mas ¿Qué te parece si tomamos su ejemplo y pasamos un buen momento de esposos?_

 _–_ _Controla esas manos Aku. – Lo beso fugazmente antes de separarse de el otro. – ademas hoy me prometiste que iriamos a ver a Jyushi, me muero por conocer a nuestro pequeño sobrino._

 _–_ _Tienes razón. – lo tomó de la mano mientras emprendian el rumbo hacia el hogar de la pequeña familia del joven beisbolista. – ademas tenemos todavia la eternidad por delante._

 _–_ _Si.– Kamimatsu sonrio mirandolo con amor._

 _Toda una eternidad para amarse…_

 **––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **Gracias por todo! :D**


End file.
